Forgotten Memories
by Hiei-lonewolf
Summary: (HieiXOC) This is not the usual save the day superhero. Izanami decided to have her memories erased, forgetting everyone she knows. After several years of the unknown amnesia, the memories began flooding back in a strange manner. How will Hiei manage?
1. Farewell My Family

Forgotten Memories

**(HieiXOC... of course) This is not the usual girl gets kidnapped and everyone saves her deal... Izanami decides to have all her memories erased, forgetting everyone that she has ever known. After several hard years of this sudden shock of amnesia, her memories began to draw back in an odd way. How will Hiei handle getting Izzy back in such a confusing time?**

**I will only tell you once out of this whole story, not every chapter like everyone else: ....Must I tell you that I own nothing except music videos and my own creations? Kapish? (Kah-peesh) .... I don't hear a Kapish! (Papa always did that...)**

Chapter 1

Farewell, My Family

The wind blew as two figures stood infront of a lake. The trees surrounded the area and the moon was full. The scenery was lush in greenary, showing signs of summer coming close. Both the figures were close to one another, barely noticing there were two. One spoke, the voice was that of Hiei, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes... It's unknown what would happen, but I'm most curtain. Besides, there's no other choice." The voice was that of a girl he was with. "But promise, promise that you would be there Hiei?"

"...Yes. But how? You won't know it is I." The moon gleamed onto the lake, reflecting onto the fire demon and girl. Her hair, the length to her mid back, seemed black from the darkness, and she was wearing one of her kimonos that was given to her. She didn't speak for several seconds after he asked, then replied with the best she could. "... I suppose time would tell..."

The brush began to shake, but non of them moved, knowing who it was. "Are you guys finished? Genkai sent me down here to retrieve you two."

"Kitsune? Must you rush us?" Hiei replied sternly. Kurama stood near the brush that he approached from. "I'm sorry Hiei. Izzy, Genkai awaits you."

"Yes Kurama. Thank you." She grabbed hold of Hiei's hand and both followed the foxboy to the temple not far. They walked in silence, Izanami collecting all the scenery as she can with her eyes, mostly of Hiei. Hiei, continued to look at her, the surroundings, then her again, realizing this may be the last he would see her as she is now.

Hiei's POV

'She looks... so... Hn... She won't be the same Izanami that I know. I wish I could stop her from her decision but, I suppose it is for the best. Will I be able to bring her back after this?' I looked at her, her worried face, her uneasy eyes, her slight smile that was a cover up to keep sadness from showing. I looked down at her hand that was clutched into mine. Secure in my grasp for probably the last time. 'She should have never chose to do this. I could see the worry in her.' She looked at me, smiled a calm smile, then looked down to the ground. Her eyes changed with her expressions, but not much. The worry stayed with her, through her hazel eyes. 'Please reconsider your decision Izanami through this walk. I wish you would.' I looked up to the trees. Noticing the moon through the branches. That phase... the full... Coincidence... or did she plan it this way?

No POV

"Izzy? Is there anything in particular that you would wish for afterwards?" Kurama looked back slightly and asked her as they got to the lighting of the old woman's temple. Hiei looked to her, curious what her answer would be.

"Um... Isn't it true that I would not come to until couple hours or days?" She answered with her own question.

"That may be the side affects that take place. Most likely just a day. Why?" Kurama asked with another question.

"Well, I know it would-"

"Hey Izzy! Hiei! What took you two so long?" the carrot head interrupted her in mid-talk. He looked at them in a suspicious manner, but Hiei brushed it off.

"Hn. Is it any of your concern baka?"

"Hey Shorty! I swear one of these days, you would wish you weren't even born!" Kuwabara spatted back.

"Kazuma? Are they here?" Yukina's voice came from the room that Kuwabara came from. Kuwabara looked back at her, acting completely innocent.

"Yukina-sama! Uh... yeah, both the pip-squeaks are here." Yukina smiled at the oaf and headed back to the others with Kuwabara following her like a puppy. Kurama went ahead inside as well, meeting everyone else. Izzy looked at Hiei, noticing that he was somewhat tensed up seeing Yukina with the carrot top. His hand gripped hers a little, but not too hard. Yusuke poked his head out the door and replied, "Yo! Ye comin' inside? We need to get this done."

"Hn."

"Uh... Gomen Yusuke. We're coming." Yusuke shrugged and went back inside. Hiei let go of his grip of Izzy's hand, then placed his hand on her shoulder, bringing her closer to him. Both of them walked into the door and just before inside Hiei let go and headed to his corner, while Izzy went to the group. She was use to the ways Hiei acted; with and without the others around. Once inside, her hair was the a reddish brown, known as a strange cherry coke and auburn color that shone a strange reddish purple in certain spot at the right lighting.

"Alright Miss. Izzy. Are you prepared?" Genkai asked her while lifting up her cup of tea.

"Yes Genkai."

"O..K. why is she doing this again?" Kuwabara asked in a bit of confusion.

"I..." Izzy started but stopped.

"She wishes to get rid of a few things." Kurama replied in simpler terms for Kuwabara. He looked over to Hiei who was facing away from the crowd with a saddened face. 'Don't worry Hiei.... not you....'

"Like what?" The dumb-founded one asked another question.

"There are a few things that I wish not to be reminded of. So -"

"She wants her memory erased of everything! Alright Kuwabara? She won't know us... she won't know her past... not even her name! Alright?" Yusuke yelled at him with anger. None of them were taking this easily.

"Oh... "

"Would you like to get started? I can understand if you want to turn back know." said Genkai.

"No.. I mean... I'm ready." Izzy looked over to Hiei, and as if on cue, Hiei looked up from his spacing at her, then looked back to his feet. "Oh... Kurama. Your question earlier."

"Hm? Oh...yes?" the fox looked at her.

"Considering you already arranged my new family and such, right?"

"Yes. That has already been dealt with. They are awaiting you. I only told them that you got complete amnesia.."

"Who though?"

"Right now you would know her as your friend from school. The one that you have already stayed with before you met us, Roseanna."

Izanami's POV

"Alright... Um.. I am sorry but I wish not to be bothered for a while, like maybe a year or so. Considering I won't know anything -"

"Actually you would still have knowledge of school. You won't have to start with square one." Kurama interrupted me to make things more clear. I nodded to thank him.

"It may take sometime to adjust to things in a new world. So I need to take things slow. You all know I do not like being rushed. I know it would be difficult at first for everyone, including me. Hiei?" I looked towards the fire demon, breaking him from his thoughts.

"Hn?" He looked up once again.

"Remember... for me...Just in case I forget..." Both Hiei and I smiled and nodded at this comment while everyone else looked at us blankly. I nodded at Genkai to proceed on and get it over with. I made a seat infront of her facing the others and my back to her. I gave one last smile and nodded slightly to everyone. "So long... for now. And thank you." I looked over to Hiei for my last glance at someone, then I felt Genkai put her cold hands on the back of my head and transferred some kai energy that made her hands feel a little warmer. Closing my eyes, I then remembered some memories as much as I could; my Papa, my mother. My sister that I love and the sister that I wish to know. I tried to remember the journey that I made and met Hiei in the process. Then I felt everything leave, along with myself becoming tired. There was nothing but the most resent memories so I thought my last thoughts; 'Good bye everyone.... good bye Hiei... I love y-....' Then.... there was black...

Hiei's POV

I watched her. She left us and was not able to come back. As I faced away from the others, I had opened up my jagan eye to read what was going on in her head. I seen some of the things at which she never told me. I understood why she wanted them gone. And in the end was what got me. There it stopped me, '... good bye Hiei... I love y-...." and she was gone. Her kai energy had gone down dramatically, like it was asleep as well. She lied there, resting in Genkai's lap, now unaware of her surroundings as she slumbered. Everyone whispered amongst themselves but I didn't pay any heed to them. Izanami was gone now, and I must wait to get her back. But for now, at this time, I will be with her to the end. Kurama had already assigned me on taking her to her new place, knowing that I would do it. I allowed everyone to talk before I headed towards her. Genkai was running her fingers through Izanami's hair to straighten it out from her collapsing upon her. Once I got over there, Yukina helped lift her up to place her in my arms. I looked down at Yukina and thanked her, then looked upon Izanami, feeling a bit awkward holding her like I was; the way the ningens hold their female mate.

"Hiei? You know where the place is right?" Kurama asked me. I could tell he was taking great pleasure in seeing me like this. So were the spirit detective and ugly. I just merely hn'ed at the fox and headed to the exit.

"Hiei." This time the old woman called. I looked back at her, trying to balance the girl in my arms. "Take good care of her. I would merely expect you to be watching her more often now, so don't let anything happen to her." I turned away acknowledging this but then was stopped by her next remark. "And remember Hiei. Don't go near her for a long while. Don't let her know you are there. We don't need wishes to be broken by stupid desires."

"Don't worry old hag. I keep my promises." With that, I went out the door and took my traveling by tree. I finally got to the place Kurama instructed me to go to within ten minutes or so. Why the old hag have to live in the middle of nowhere, no body knows. Using my jagan once more, I peered into the house to make certain it was the right one, as well if it was the right place for her to stay. Nothing was out of the ordinary at this house. They were eating dinner like any other pathetic ningen family. The girl that Izanami was friends with was recognizable. I wasn't acquainted to her, but I seen her walking home with Izanami. Her and the rest of the school knew Izanami as Melissa; kind of like the kitsune being known as Shuuichi in the ningenkai. I closed up my jagan eye and jumped down from the branch I was in, Izanami still resting in my grasp. Reaching the door I looked for one of those buttons that made the buzzing sound, but found none, so I had to shift Izanami a bit so I could knock on the door. After doing so, I heard commotion going on inside and then the door opened. An older man with a mustache and a short beard, wearing glasses answered. He was balding some as well, but not much. His figure was roundish, perchance from not that much exercise and drinking too much of that ningen beer. He glared down at me, but then called for someone inside. Then the girl and an older woman that I'm guessing was the mother, came to the door. Right after them were two little boys, maybe around the ages of four and eight.

"Honey, don't just stand there, assist the young man." The woman replied. The two boys approached but she shoed them upstairs to, I'm guessing their rooms. The friend of Izanami's or Melissa's... had her hands to her mouth, holding in her shock of disbelief. 'Believe it ningen.'

"I was sent to give her to the Kita family." Was my first reply to them. They nodded and the man stepped aside, allowing me to enter. Once inside, they explained to me what room for me to place her in. I placed her on the bed that they had given her, and pulled the covers over her. They asked me several questions and I gave them answers that Kurama had expected me to give. Finally the mother and father of the family left the room, leaving me there with her, for the last time. I made certain that no one was around, then I sat at the side of the bed next to her. I brushed the hair from her face, then knelt down, stopped, then continued, giving her a gentle kiss on her forehead. I reached into my pocket and pulled out one of the tear gems that I had, this one at which I had let fall. I lifted up the blanket and placed it in one of her own pockets of her kimono. "Please, I'll keep a promise. Now can you keep mine? Promise.... you would wait for me? I lost you once before, and now I lost you again. Maybe these kami's wish for us not to be together. But I will stay to your side. Even if you don't know I'm there, I will be. So... please.... promise to wait for me." Less awkward than before, I once again knelt down, but kissed her lips. I parted from her and stood up. I was about to walk off when her mortal friend knocked on the door. She came in and looked at me, then Izanami.

"Is she alright?" She asked calmly.

"Yes. Please take care of her. She lost everything."

"I know... But how?" She headed to Izanami's bedside and looked at her. "How did Melissa lose all of her memories?"

"....that... I can not answer." I didn't know what to say to this ningen. Anything I would say, she wouldn't believe me.

"Who are you? Shuuichi told me that someone would be bringing her here, but I don't know who you are." She looked at me, the strangest eyes. Somewhat accusing maybe, worry, anger, fear? All mixed in one. Humans tend to feel that way at these times I'm guessing.

"I... I'm just a friend she use to know. She probably won't see me again, so you don't have to worry." With that, I walked out the door of the room. I walked down the steps of the stairs, noticing the parents sitting on the couch looking at me. The mother gave a relief smile at me, with thankful eyes. The father, that stern frown, with watching eyes. He wasn't the father of Izanami at all, so I seen no reason for him to glare at me. Youko was her father, more.... to my respect than this one. But I guess he had his reasons. I just continued down the stairs and headed to the front door. Once out, I looked around the place, noticing a tree near one of the windows. I jumped upon it, and found it was Izanami's room. Her friend, crying beside her bedside, her head was on the blankets that Izanami was under. She didn't realize I was there. I found the tree to be quite comfortable, and had plenty of branches and leaves to keep me covered. So I decided this tree to be my new home. I made my self comfortable and watched her through the window until I had fallen asleep.

End

(Well, not actually, but the end of the chapter, you will see this at the end of every chapter, so do not automatically assume the lame story is over. Kapish?


	2. Ingenuous Again

**Forgotten Memories**

**trunksgirl85 - "I do happen to love the word because of my Papa. He always asked us in that manner... I am glad that you think of this as interesting and different. I hate cliches of the save the day. It's more of the own personal, mental side of the story instead of the physical battles. Arigatou for reading."**

**Katiethewolfdemon - "I tried to make Hiei as himself, but yet not to where I am copying everything he does in the series. And don't worry... he will stay in character... But I still think my descriptions still need working on."**

**Krazyfoxkit - "Hn... don't worry. I will continue."**

Chapter 2

Ingenuous Again

Melissa's POV(just basically what happened in one year)

It had been about a full cycle of seasons since I had first stepped upon this ground. I had not realized if anything was wrong with me. Everyone treated me different than how I seen how they treated others. It was like they knew something I did not. Maybe they had, maybe not. I was told by several people that I had what they called amnesia. I just brushed off what they had said and went on my own ways. But I wondered, what truly is my own way? I copied everything my sister Roseanna did. Maybe some things of other people. But that is the way life is right? Just copying? I was asked if I remembered certain occasions, but it never dawned on me that this amnesia thing had really hit me hard. I was introduced to people I never met, but they knew exactly who I was. I did not mind that much. I figured that if it was important, I would know. I guess nothing was important to me if that was the case. I also thought that if I do not remember it, I will not miss it. So I kind of did not have much care for anything but my family, school, and the recent things that come up. My schoolwork was okay. I had no clue where I was, or who anyone was, but I understood the schoolwork. Everyone was happy of this.

But...why could I not remember things past this last year? I tried to recall places and things, people, times. Nothing came. Maybe I missed it, but I am missing nothing. I was quite a lot, and always had a smile on. People found it strange that I was, what they said 'taking this illness lightly.' I didn't know they would consider amnesia as an illness. How was I to take it hard? I do not see anything wrong with me, only not remembering anything... important. Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken... Not like I will brake down and cry over nothingness. I once read a magazine article that said 'The past is the past. It is gone and will never come back.' I guess I based my thoughts to that. I even hung it up on the wall for future reference.

In the beginning, I did not know anything. My sister Roseanna told me my name was Melissa Kita, so I kept it. Everyone else knew the name as me, so why not. Not like I had any other choice. Mica, our best friend, and Roseanna taught me everything that I needed to know. They showed me the classes I had to take, they showed me around the place. I even got acquainted to some of Mica's friends that were apparently mine as well before amnesia. At least I did not start off alone. All her friends were nice, and did not treat me different, which I was thankful for. One of them Mica and Roseanna specifically introduced me to. I did not know why, but they said that he had helped save my life somehow. They introduced us to each other and I thanked him. His name was Shuuichi Minamino, he was different from the others. Every time I turned to look at him, he was either staring at me, or just deep in thought looking my direction. I could not really tell.

The day that I had awoken from my 'sleep', I did not have much things. Mostly thing that were from family, clothes, furniture, that kind of stuff. But there was something strange that I did not understand. There were two items that was not given to me by my parents or siblings. One was a kimono, I had awoken in it. It was very beautiful, and mother told me to only wear it on special occasions so it would not ruin. 'Kimono's in this time,' she told me, 'were very rare, especially the type of fabric it was.' She wished she knew where I got it. The other item that was mysterious was a pearl. I found it in the kimono pocket, snugged in so it would not fall out. At first I had no clue what it was, till I showed Papa. He said he never seen a pearl like it, the size or color. It wasn't like the normal cream color ones or anything like it. I was a mysterious blackish gray. Fairly large as well. I wanted to know where it came from. If it was some kind of clue of my past that no one had told me, or known about, I want to know... I always kept it close to me.

No POV

"Hey Melissa! Wait up!" The one known as Melissa stopped walking and turned around. She wanted to know who was calling for her. "Over here!" She turned to her left and found Roseanna and Shuuichi exiting out of one of the school doors. They were in high school together, so it wasn't hard to miss them.

"Oh, hello. Sorry about that." She replied, pushing up her glasses once they caught up. Once she had started living with the Kita's, they somehow perscribed her glasses because her eye sight had became worse. Maybe becoming human again took away some of her senses.

"It's alright, you don't have to apologize Izzy." Shuuichi said.

"But I must."

"Oh stop it you two! Lets grab a bite to eat! I'm starved! And besides, school is out now!" Roseanna finally made a remark. They started walking when a girl with brown hair in one of their classes ran past in a black blur. "Steph! Get back here!" After her was another girl with blonde whizzing past.

"Okay... that was bizarre..." Roseanna replied. Everyone nodded and headed to their usual deli. Melissa got a shake and fries, Roseanna a supper combo, and Shuuichi just ordered a coke.

"You two gotta eat more often. Look how thin you both are!" Roseanna took a bite out of her rather large burger. Both Melissa and Shuuichi just looked at her confused.

"I like the way I eat. I do not wish to become obese Anna..." Melissa remarked, taking small sips out of her shake.

"Hey, I eat a lot, and I'm not fat! Are you calling me fat?!"

"You just have a high metabolism. That's all. ...And there is no possible way that you could be..." Shuuichi took a sip from his coke and looked out the window. "The sky is nice today. Maybe we could go to the park afterwards."

"We always go to the park. Let's to the movies instead. I heard there's a good movie out this time." Anna stated.

"I do not mind the park. Besides, I do not have any money." Said Melissa. Anna glared at her. "You just like taking sides with Shuuichi because he's nice to you."

"No. That is not it. I just..." Melissa paused a bit to think, "He is like a brother to me that is all.". Shuuichi just smiled at her. "You did it again Izzy."

"Hm? I did what?"

"Your words. You never combined them do you? Like can't, or don't? You're too proper for your own well being..."

"Look at you Shuuichi! You're proper as well! I'm the only one without the sophisticated manners here!"

"I do not realize- Oops!" She covered her mouth and went back to dipping her fries and shake. Both Shuuichi and Anna just chuckled at her actions. They finished eating in silence and figured they would go to the park once again. Not really surprising, Anna finished her meal before the other two; Melissa being last as usual. It felt like everything was typical, like nothing happened twelve months ago. Melissa wasn't treated differently, except for some explaining now and then; but everyone knew that the real Melissa they knew before, wasn't coming back. This one seemed more dead then the one before.

Once at the park, Melissa and Roseanna played on the swings while Shuuichi sat on a bench and watched them. He seemed distant, like he was not looking at them but something else. He could sense that Hiei wasn't far. Just standing on a nearby tree out of sight. Hiei knew that Kurama had acknowledged he was there, they had arranged to be here. This was just about the only time Hiei got a decent chance to watch Izanami. He got the fox into taking them to the park almost everyday without raising suspicion. Especially having Izanami agree with the fox was easy. Hiei knew that in this state she was in, she would just about trust anyone, so to get her to agree with a fox was simple. He just wished time would hurry and allow him to finally take what was his, remembering how she use to believe him in almost everything. So far she had kept her promise without even knowing it. That was always good.

"Yo!" There was a voice that came from the walkway into the park that startled everyone even the fire youkai. Of course it got Melissa's attention quickly. The person that was headed their way had black hair that was slicked back. He wore a jean jacket and a white shirt with jean pants. Shuuichi was snapped out of his thinking and headed over to the boy. They talked quietly among themselves and then headed to the girls whom were wondering what was going on.

"Melissa, Roseanna, this is Yusuke. I hang out with him at times but not that often." Shuuichi introduced the new comer to them. Melissa got off of the swings with Roseanna and headed to meet him.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Yusuke." Melissa finally reached to the boys and bowed respectfully.

"Hm. So you're Melissa. I've heard of you from Kurama." Yusuke smiled as he watched her walk up. He noticed that she had gained glasses, noting to himself that she didn't look bad with them.

"...Kurama..?" Melissa looked at Shuuichi confused. "Who is Kurama? Do I know him?" Shuuichi chuckled some and looked to Yusuke.

"Yusuke, you know that I have a different name that most know me as." He then looked at Melissa. "Izzy. Kurama is my other name known by Yusuke and a few others. You can call me either of the names if you wish."

"Izzy? You call her Izzy?" Yusuke asked with a raised eyebrow. He had a strange look that only Kurama understood. 'Izanami was that of Izzy as well...'

"Yes. Izzy as in Melissa. Just a short version of it. Really Yusuke." Kurama explained. Melissa latched onto Kurama's arm, a little cautious of who this new person was. He was different from the other people she met; he was more of the punk type, ready for a street fight. She did this frequently though, when she met someone she did not know, which was everyone. Shuuichi or Roseanna was the most likely ones to get latched onto. Yusuke chuckled at the sight. Then commented, "Kurama, people would think that you two were going out. How do you think they would feel?"

The comment was specified to Hiei, Yusuke knew the little fire apparition was near, not masking his kai. Izzy would have to regain her kai seeking skill again, so he had no reason to hide it. Melissa just looked up at Yusuke and through the fox's arm replied, "He is my brother."

Yusuke just chuckled and looked to Roseanna. She was watching a piece of pollen float across in the breeze, passing the time. He couldn't figure if she or Kuwabara were more intelligent. "Uh... well, what have you been up to Kurama?"

"Hm? Nothing much as usual, just helping her out in some things." He motioned towards the one that was attached to his arm still. She looked up at him and smiled, nodding.

"Well, I'm headed to the old hag's place. Would you like to come with?" Yusuke just pointed his thumb to the direction that he was about to head to.

"Oh, I almost forgot about the meeting. You don't mind that I have to go do you Melissa?" Kurama asked.

"You can even bring the girls. They could talk to the others." Yusuke stated.

"Yusuke, I don't think that would be a good idea. Remember what Genkai told us that night? Her wishes?" Kurama questioned.

"I would not mind. At least I could meet some of your friends. Please?" Melissa asked. Kurama just sighed and asked Roseanna and she said that it would be alright. She wouldn't go, but if Melissa was to be with Shuuichi, she could go. They said their good byes to Roseanna; her promising to tell hers and Melissa's parents where she was going and headed on their way following Yusuke.

**End Chapter**


	3. And So We Meet Again

**Forgotten Memories**

**Sakura - "Hn... I have obviously put up this chapter so you can continue reading. I tried to send you and e-mail to remind you but your e-mail is being..... stuborn. So hopefully you will find this again..."**

**Chapter 3**

**And So We Meet again**

Yusuke led the way to Genkai's temple. They had taken the train, and after a couple stops, they got off infront of a forestry trail. The trail lead deeper into the forest, leading into an endless darkness. But once they followed the trail, it wasn't as dark as expected. Melissa looked around her surroundings, noting everything she seen. Kurama watched her without a word. Realizing she looked as she did that one fateful night, curious and.... helpless. He began to feel sorry for her; being down this trail hundreds of times, and not recognizing one bit of it. Yusuke on the other hand was in his own world. Walking with his hands in his pockets while muttering under his breath why the old grandma had to live in the middle of nowhere.

After walking for about ten minutes, they stumbled upon some steps that led up to the temple. Yusuke stopped at the foot of them and looked to Kurama and Melissa, seeing her abit out of breath. Her gaze went up at the steps, abit shock that they have to go up them. "I'll go ahead while you two rest for a bit. I'll have to let the old one know that she has more company than expected." With that he tried his best to run up the many steps. Kurama and Melissa watched him stumble a couple times while running. The rest would be good for them.

"Shuuichi?" Melissa sat on a boulder at the foot of the steps, cleaning off her glasses.

"Hm? What is it?"

"Um...." Melissa went silent for a bit then asked, "... Am I not to be here?"

"What makes you say that? Come on, lets continue on our way." He started up the stairs and stopped to allow her to catch up to him. Once she caught up, they continued.

"..Well... It just... feels awkward... And..you.... seemed hesitant...with me... coming..." She said every two words with every step. Her breath was short and she found how difficult these steps were. Shuuichi smiled a bit listening to her pausing words.

"You don't have to worry Izzy, I just didn't think that you would want to be bored during the meeting. But I don't think Genkai wouldn't mind you coming if the other girls are there."

"What... about you...?" Shuuichi stopped to allow her to catch up again.

"I wouldn't mind you coming." They continued on along the steps, the rest of the way silent. They had nearly reached the top when they heard yelling. Immediately, Melissa noticed that one of the people yelling was Yusuke. The other voice was not familiar. Shuuichi was smiling at hearing the sound. "Ah... you know that Genkai is not going to pass away any time soon with that tone in her voice."

"Yusuke! What have I told you before?!" Kurama and Melissa reached the top, seeing that one of the temple doors was open and the yelling was coming from inside.

"What? I wasn't the one! Blame fox boy!"

"You should have stopped him! Can't you have some common sense?"

Melissa looked over to Kurama and asked, "Shuuichi? What are they arguing about? Who is Fox boy?"

Shuuichi chuckled a bit. "Don't worry Melissa. It's just nonsense." They approached the door to the temple, hearing the continuous bickering. Shuuichi tapped on the door to let Genkai know that he was coming in.

"Come in Kurama. I heard that we have some more company than expected." The old woman glared over to Yusuke and replied to him. "I will have to give you an extra bonus of training to teach you a lesson."

Yusuke dropped his jaw and continued his yelling at Genkai. "Come on Grandma! It wasn't even my complete fault! Why don't you give Kurama some of your killer training? I'm sure he needs the warmups!"

"I never said that he wasn't getting a punishment Slacker!" Genkai yelled back. She was somewhat mad but kept her cool. "Kurama... you heard what I said."

"Yes Genkai. I understand." Kurama looked over to Melissa and back to Genkai. Melissa was touching his arm instead of holding onto it, for reassurance. "But you don't have to worry too much. It was just mere coincidence."

"I don't care.... Melissa is it?" Genkai took a glance over to Melissa. She put her hand completely onto Kurama's arm for more reassurance. "...Yes."

"Tell me about yourself." Genkai sat back down, crossing her legs. She picked up a tea kettle and poured fresh tea in a cup. Melissa looked up at Kurama then to Genkai, pushing up her glasses. "What do you mean?"

"You know." Genkai took a small sip of her hot tea, glancing up at Melissa.

"Um... My name is Melissa Kita. It is a pleasure to meet you." She bowed respectfully and then took a grip of Kurama's sleeve for assurance again. "I am 16 and have awaken from what everyone says... amnesia, about a year ago." She had to think abit, making sure she used the correct word.

"Alright... good enough. Who all have you met may I ask?" Genkai asked.

"Um... I have met my brother Shuui- er... Kurama..., and I have my family and sister Anna who introduced me to some of hers and my friends such as Mica, Kai, David, Justin and the others. I have also met Yusuke earlier today and just know you." She motioned to Kurama when she said his name as well as Yusuke. Genkai nodded and took another sip of tea. "How long have you known Kurama?"

"Um... for the twelve months. Why?"

"Just curious. Ah, Yukina." Everyone turned to look at a cute girl about the age of Melissa enter the room. She wore a blue kimono that matched her hair. She froze where she was, looking at Melissa. Both looked at one another, Yukina shocked, Melissa curious who this was. Genkai broke the ice between them. "Yukina, this is Melissa. She had lost her memories about a year ago. Will you go and escort her to the others?"

Yukina caught on that the girl she was looking at was not known as Izanami, but as Melissa now. "Yes Genkai. It is a pleasure to met you Iz-... uh gomen.... Melissa."

"Yukina, if it could help you, you could call her Izzy. Melissa? It is alright if you go with Yukina? You two could chat with the others." Kurama looked down to Melissa whom was still clenched to his sleeve. "Uh... yes Shuuichi."

"Yukina. Be sure to tell the others what I told you of Melissa... we don't need confusion."

"Yes Genkai."

Melissa went up to Yukina and bowed to her as well, "Hello Yukina. It is a pleasure to meet you." The two walked off into another room. Melissa looked back to Kurama with worry in her eyes. She didn't know who she was going with, or where. She thought that she would be with Kurama the whole time... safe. Kurama called back to her, "Don't worry Izzy. I'll be with you shortly."

"Kurama. Why did you bring her here?" Genkai asked once the two girls were out of hearing range. "I thought-"

"Yes Genkai. I understand. She knows nothing, and she insisted on coming."

"I don't care if she insisted. I expected Hiei to brake the promise, not you. And Hiei.... You can come out from that tree." As Genkai took another sip of her tea and filled the cup back up, Hiei jumped down from the tree and entered the open door with his hands in his pockets of his cloak. "Hn."

"You're a fool for having your energy out like that. What if-"

"Don't tell my your 'what if 's woman. She can't tell."

"And what makes you so certain?"

"....She's too peaceful."

"Hiei, how long will you be away from her?" Kurama butted in on the two's arguing.

"As long as needed. We need someone to keep a promise around here." Genkai answered for Hiei.

"Hn. I can just enter the room she is in if you'd like." Hiei replied.

"And what good would that do for you?" Genkai replied back.

"Can I go know Grandma? What did you bring me all the way up here for? Just to give everyone lectures and have me watch?" Yusuke asked. Kurama sat down, knowing that the meeting with Yusuke was about to begin, he was involved. Hiei, not knowing what else to do but to sit in his own corner. The meeting than began.

the girls

Yukina had led Melissa down a short hall. They stayed silent the whole time; Melissa looking at her surroundings.... mostly wooden walls. Finally Yukina stopped infront of a partially closed door. "Here we are Izzy-chan. I hope you enjoy it here." She opened the door completely and stepped aside to allow Melissa to enter first. Once they were both in the room there were three other girls looking at them. Two had brown hair but one was long and straight with the other was cut short and somewhat curly. The long haired girl looked the oldest, wearing brown pants, a white shirt and a necktie, the clothes of a tomboy. The other brown haired girl wore a white shirt with a green overall dress over it. Then the other girl that was in the room was different than the other two. She had blue hair in a high ponytail. She wore an orange shirt with a blackish vest over it. Her pants were back as well. All of them were sitting on the floor with drinks and cookies infront of them. They all turned to look who just came in.

"Oh Yukina! Uh..." The one with the short brown hair stopped.

"Everyone. This is Melissa. She... lost her memory about a year ago. Genkai wished for everyone to meet her." Yukina said.

"Oh! It is a pleasure to meet you Melissa! My name is Botan!" The girl with the blue hair introduced herself first. She quickly got up to shake her hand with Melissa but she backed up a step before Botan got close to her. "What's the matter?"

"Um..." Melissa fell silent, not knowing what to do. The one with the long brown hair got up. "Botan. You scared the poor thing. Hey kido, you alright?" Melissa nodded and looked down to the ground.

"I'm Shizuru and the one over there is Kayko. I'm sure you are already acquainted to Yukina, the one who brought you here." the one with long hair spoke again. Melissa looked around to the girls and walked closer to them. "It... is nice to meet all of you. ...And I apologize-."

"Oh you don't have to be sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Botan smiled apologetically, swaying her hand up and down.

"Where's Kazuma?" Yukina asked. As she looked around the room, the carrot top came by through the door. He gave a joyous face when he seen Yukina. "Yukina-sama!" He went up to her and held onto her hands. He then looked up and seen Melissa. His facial expression changed of worry. "Wha-! What is she doing here? I thought... uh...."

"Kazuma. I'd like you to meet Melissa." Yukina introduced them with a smile.

"She lost her memory last year too. She knows _'nothing'_." Shizuru chimed in. She also emphasized on the word 'nothing', raising her eyebrows so Kazuma would get it. He looked at her, then at Melissa. "Are you sure sis? Does she know of -"

"Kuwabara... Did I make myself clear? Besides, aren't you suppose to be at that meeting? I didn't drive you all the way up here, and walk you through the woods to grandmother's house so you could just flirt around..."

"Oh! Oh yeah... I'll be back Baby." He clasped his hands on to Yukina's and then walked out the door. Everyone watched him leave and kept silent for a bit.

"Do I know of who?" Melissa asked the other girls. Botan thought some and then recalled Hiei. They were important to one another. But Genkai made it clear for them not to meet in awhile to not cause more confession for her. "Um... He meant... uh... nobody really... Who did you come here with anyways?"

"Um... Shuuichi and Yusuke." Melissa said and followed the girls sitting down.

"Yusuke's finally here? The one thing he does manage to get on time with." Kayko replied and took a bite of a cookie a bit mad.

"Who's Shuuichi?" Shizuru asked.

"Isn't it Kurama? He does have another name." Botan placed her index finger on her chin and thought some.

"Yeah... I came with Kurama... I consider him as my brother." Melissa replied. Yukina handed her a drink as she sat down.

"Your brother? I didn't know Kurama had any siblings." Kayko replied. Shizuru whispered in Kayko's ear, "Izanami's only memory is in this year. Considering how nice Kurama is, he acts like an older brother to her. We better keep it that way." And then Kayko replied again. "Heheheh... I see the resemblance...?" The girls began to chat amongst themselves of different subjects. Melissa talked among them of what she knew and asked questions for what they knew. She remembered some of the conversations her and her friends had. Almost all the conversations were similar in some way. Past the hour of darkness, Kurama came into the room where the girls were to take Melissa home. All the other boys walked in as well, including Hiei. He first came in looking at the floor with his hands in his pockets, heading to one of the far corners. He didn't seem to want to look at anyone, especially since Kuwabara was flirting with Yukina. Melissa hugged Shuuichi and asked him what took so long then looked over to Hiei. She asked him who that was in the corner.

"Oh Hiei?" Kurama looked over to where she was looking. "He's a nice guy once you get to know him, and he's quite, kind of like you. I'll introduce you two later. He's not exactly in the best of moods."

"Oh... alright." Melissa continued to look at the one in the corner. His black hair with the white star shaped burst of his bangs. He looked upset about something... but what? She whispered his name to herself the hopefully remember along with all the other names. "...Hiei..." She then turned to one of the girls who was talking to her, breaking her concentration on Hiei. Hiei looked up from his thinking when he had a strange feeling of his name being called. He seen Melissa clasped onto the fox's arm, happily talking to the others. She did seem too peaceful, and got along too well with the others... especially Kuwabara, laughing at some of his jokes. He noticed before that the glasses had changed her appearance slightly, but it greatly changed when she was around everyone that she use to know. He wondered when he would disturb the peace that she was living in now. When was she going to be his again. "... Izanami..." He whispered to himself and went back to looking at the inanimate objects that keep him from being distracted from his thoughts.

**End Chapter**

**And to all you people who read, do please review so I do not think that this is being ignored. I do not mind really if anyone reviews, later I can care less..., but I would like to hear/see some of your opinions, and make small changes to them. Arigatou...**


	4. Wonder

**Forgotten Memories**

**Trunksgirl85 - "I am not feeling down about it... I am just curious as to what the ningens think. But I thank you for your reveiw..."**

**Katiethewolfdemon - "Arigatou for your comments. I am trying to keep everything reasonable and on track. And do give an example of the things that would be needed to fix. I would like to have the problem fixed so there are no mistakes. Arigatou yet again..."**

****

**Chapter 4**

**Wonder**

"Hie-wai... come back." A little girl looked to the fire demon. Both at which were young in age, the little girl about four and Hiei being eight as it looked. The little girl wore a red looking child's kimono. Her hair that of cherry coke reddish brown, about almost to her upper back. Her innocence clearly seen.

"What do you want?" Hiei didn't turn to look at her, knowing her expression was begging him to stay.

"Teach me fiwer!" Her speaking wasn't so clear, only some words sleered with the sounds R or L.

"Why? You have your father for that."

"You are of fiwer wight? Teach me. Papa's not as good as you Hie-wai..." She gave a little pout face. "...Beswides, I burn'did a coup'e of his taiws wast time...."

"Go away runt. I don't teach anyone anything."

"I wi'w not go! Teach me!" The little girl insisted, tugging at his black sleeve. Her toung not obeying to go to the roof of her mouth when she said the letter L, only staying at the bottom behind her teeth. Hiei paused, finally looking at her. Then after some thought he gave a sudden expression as if he heard something.

"Whatz wrong?" She asked.

"I think I hear your father calling. You better go to him to see what he wants." Hiei looked at her seriously. After a few seconds of studying each others expressions, she finally let go and ran the direction she came calling "Papa! I am coming!" She finally reached to her destination to find her family casual. Her sister was out and about as usual, terrorizing the pack while her mother and Papa were resting while they could. Her papa didn't look as if he had called her, maybe he forgot. She went up to him and tugged at his tail. "Papa... Had you ca'did?"

He looked at the little one sleepily. "No. Why do you ask?" Finally realizing what she grabbed, he swished his tail out of her grasp, not wanting to lose the last of his tails. Her mother looked up from her resting and asked. "What is it Youko?"

"Um... Nothing." The little girl looked at both her parents and then replied. "So you did not caw'..." She thought some and then walked off.

"Hie-wai? Why me?" She asked to no one in particular. She then made a promise to herself that she would get the little fire demon back for all the times he got her. Someday... But even when she wasn't talking to anyone in particular, or wasn't near anyone in sight, she heard a voice all around her. It was calm, and familiar in a way she could not describe. It had repeated in her mind and in the air... "Promise... you would wait for me? ... I will stay to your side. Even if you don't know I'm there, I will be. So... please.... promise to wait for me." The words had continued around her, calm and not taunting. They held sincerity in it, and lonelyness....

Melissa woke from the dream peacefully for once. All of her other dreams were nightmares, and was it by coincidence.., that they were of the same girl? The nightmares that told some story of this girl caused Melissa to have a harsh waking. But this one was one of the pleasant ones. She felt emotion in this one, along with actual pain in some of the others. Maybe this was another world for her... She asked her friends and Shuuichi of these dreams, hoping they knew what it was. Roseanna and Mica shrugged at it with some interest, while it caught Shuuichi's attention. He handed her a dream dictionary to help her in her mystery. But something about him was hidden in his interest. She looked about the room, nothing different except the window open... the cold air coming in. She layed there thinking to herself. There was a draft in the air that began to take form by her door. She got up slightly, curious what was happening. It started as a white shine, taking shape of a man. He was all white, long hair past his back. He wore the color of white as well. Melissa, not knowing what to do, hid under the covers. She saw a man, all white.... a ghost, no... not ghost, a spirit. She didn't care of the features, just wanted him to leave. After a moment to collect her courage, she peered out from her covers. No one... no one was there anymore....

It was in mid-school year, six months since Melissa went up to Genkai's. The weather was cold, with snow around the area. Everyone played in the snow, throwing snowballs and such. Except Melissa, Anna, and Shuuichi were at Shuuichi's house. They decided to go inside for a bit to warm up with some hot cocoa after having their own snowball fight. Shuuichi's house was the closest destination, so they went there. They brought some of the clean snow in as well, placing it in the freezer to save for desserts to be easily made. Shuuichi's mother was asleep upstairs. The long drifting of snow that told of no time brought her to sleep easier than any other time of the year. Every so often, Shuuichi would go up to check on her and to inform her what was going on and that he was alright.

"Shuuichi? How is your mother?" Melissa asked as he walked down the stairs.

"My mother is doing quite well. She is just resting." He assured her. Roseanna was flipping through the channels to see what else was on. Kurama stopped before he reached the couch as if he had heard something. "Please excuse me. I have to check something in my room." He then went back upstairs. Once in his room, he found his window open and Hiei standing infront of it brushing the snow off his shoulder. "Kurama. Your tree tends to gather clumps of snow easily. Some of it fell while I was getting in."

"Yes... they are sturdy branches. What are you doing here?" Kurama asked between his chuckles. He walked towards the window and closed it, hoping not too much hot air got out.

"My other places are covered in snow... Where else am I to go?"

"You do realize Izzy's here right?"

Hiei's POV

"Hn. How many times are you going to remind me?" I asked the kitsune.

"Um... I'll stop if you wish, but I must be going down stairs to accompany my guests. You can come if you wish." Kurama said and headed out the door. I followed the kitsune, not wanting to be left in his strange room. There were too many plants in there. We had reached the stairs and I gazed down to see what there was to see. Both Melissa and the other girl were sitting on the couch, watching the strange box known to the ningens as a television. I hesitated a bit, maybe I should turn back and wait in the fox's den until the girls left. They haven't seen me yet, so it's not too late. Kurama turned to me and a smiles crossed his face. "Come on Hiei. You could get a chance to actually meet them."

"Kitsune..." I growled at him. Both the girls looked up from their trance of the television at us. The baka kitsune's plan was for me not to escape. "You're going to pay fox." I replied and followed him down the stairs.

No one's POV

The girls watched the two boys come down the stairs, not expecting it to be that way. "Shuuichi...? Who's that?" Anna asked pointing a finger to Hiei.

"Girls, this is Hiei. Melissa, you finally get to be introduced to him." Shuuichi introduced them to him. Hiei didn't pay any attention to them, only trying to put his concentration on finding a good spot for him to sit that wouldn't be in the way of the others. Then he heard the fox's comment to Melissa and glared at him. Roseanna also looked confused. Kurama sighed. "The one time Melissa came with me to Genkai's that you didn't join, Melissa met everyone there except Hiei." He looked to Hiei. "You weren't in the best of moods after the meeting."

Melissa's POV

"I know that fox. When have I ever been in a good mood after those stupid sessions?" Hiei replied for the first time infront of us. I continued to look at him. Even though I seen him that night, he still looked familiar. One or two of my dreams had him in them. Why? I snapped myself out of my thoughts as I heard Roseanna make a slight gasp. I looked at her. She had a surprised expression on while glaring at Hiei like she knew something. She seen me look at her and she just smiled and turned to the TV as if nothing had happened. I looked back at Hiei and got up to introduce myself like I did to everyone I met. Once infront of him, he looked at me strangely, wondering what I was doing. I bowed to him and replied "Hello Hiei. It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

He continued to look at me, more surprised. He probably didn't expect it. I went back to the couch, hoping he would forget that I just did that. I always felt embarrassed when I greeted people like that, but not as embarrassed as if they didn't do anything or looked blank and confused at it. Roseanna was complaining about something on the TV at which broke my thoughts. I watched the TV to see what she was yelling about.

Hiei's POV

She had bowed infront of me, like I was of higher status. What was I to do? Clutch her in my arms and beg her to remember me, like a fool? Or do as she did to show the same respect to her, like the fox would do? I decided to do nothing. She would understand later. And that girl with Izanami, she knew me. She probably hates me just like the father of hers. That's ok. I didn't much like them anyways.

Hiei, I expected you to do something... The kitsune's voice rang through my mind. How was he to understand what was going on? He headed to a part of the couch to sit at, acting like he said nothing to me.

And I should have expected that you would bring me in such a situation to see her again. I looked around the room again to find someplace to rest myself upon. Maybe I should just walk off back into the room. I wouldn't be disturbed there. But then again, the Kitsune would ask me to come back down and cause more of a disturbance. So I decided to sit in the empty chair close to the window. I watched the snow fall from the sky, not wanting anything to do with what they were watching.

After what it seemed like an eternity of watching the sky fall, the others finally stirred beyond the television. Izanami being the first to talk.

"Shuuichi? What is the time?" She asked him. I looked at her, wondering why she asked. I never ask of such question, only using the sun as time. But I guess of a day such as this cloudy one, everyone would have to make an estimate. The fox answered her question looking at a nearby grandfather clock.

"It's just about seven. Do you need to call?"

"Yes. We were actually suppose to call at six thirty. But I guess we got lost in time." She got up to grab the phone. She pushed some of the buttons and began talking to someone on the other end. She hadn't realized I was watching her, but once I did cast my eyes away, I seen her friend glaring at me. I shared the same look to her, causing her to turn away back to the television. I could tell that I was going to have trouble gaining Izanami back with her. But time would come when it would so I could claim what is mine once more.

"Papa said that we should be heading home. It is getting dark quickly." Izanami looked at the fox and then at me. She smiled a bit and then turned to collect her stuff as did her friend. Kurama looked at me and then replied getting up, "Well Hiei. We better drop the girls off."

We all gathered outside and walked into the snow after the fox told his mother where we were going and that we would be back soon. There was no defiant area that was not white. Our footprints broke the almost perfect whiteness around us. Izanami walked infront of us, walking backwards to watch the imprints she was making. She kept a constant smile on, careless of what went on. Kurama warned her if she may fall back, but she just smile at him. Her hair had collected the snow that was falling, but it melted after a while. Her friends black hair was almost white from the snow not melting. We finally reached the house Izanami was staying at, without her falling over. The kistune said his good byes and good nights to the girls. Then Izanami hugged him. He looked to me quickly, hoping I did not realize it. Was I suppose to ignore it? I guess I showed that I was shocked because once again that girl was glaring at me. She held the same look of wonder and hatred. What is up with her anyways? I turned away, looking back to Izanami and Kurama. She finished her hug and then walked up to me.

"I do not think you would wish for a hug, so I would just bow." She was in mid-bow when Kurama interrupted her.

"Izzy, go ahead and give him one. He can live with just one hug." He looked over to me and gave that smile that I always wanted to strangle him. Izanami looked at him, than me, deciding whether to do it.

"Melissa, I don't think it's necessary. Lets get inside, it's freezing out here!" There was a tone in the other girls voice that told me she really did not want Izanami around me. I decided that even against my own promise, and going with my eagerness to be with Izanami, I went up to her. At first abit timid, wondering if I should turn back and forget it, but then I was infront of her. She looked up at me, wondering what I was thinking. I extended my arms reluctently, letting her go in them.

Melissa's POV

I looked at him, curious at what he was doing. He had been quite the whole time I knew him, only saying one sentence all day. He rarely showed any emotion, and even the emotions that he did show were negative ones. He didn't seem like the type that wanted anything to do with anybody, only wanting to stay in his own world of thoughts. But now, with him holding out his arms to allow me to go in them, I just didn't know what to do.

I looked to Shuuichi. He gave me a smile and gave me a little motion to go ahead. Then I looked to Anna. Her expression said that I should not trust him. I should just go inside, where it was safe and warm. But looking back at Hiei, I felt that I should give him just one hug. He was inviting it. I walked as close as I could to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. At first I felt him fidget, but then he eased and wrapped his arms around me. The first thing I noticed was his smell.... it was different than I had expected; pine... he smelt that of the actual pine trees instead of those incents that Mom always light, and the smell of ashes.... like a burnt forest. He was amazingly warm in the coldness of winter as well. His grasp was firm, but also comforting. It felt different than Shuuichi's hugs, it felt more than just any hug.

Hiei's POV

Here she was, in my grasp. I would not admit it openly but, I had missed this feeling. But there was something about her hug that was different. There was more emptiness in it, less emotion. I gave her a calm easy squeeze, my head on her shoulder. I noted to myself that nothing could ruin my hopes in bringing her back. She had erased everything of herself and everyone. I needed to gain it back for her, she can live without the memories that she wanted to be rid of, but she can not live without knowing the truth of herself and everyone. Her true friends and family besides this one. I finally let go of her, realizing I had held her for too long to be expected. She looked up at me, some confusion in her eyes. The confusion was probably either why I held for so long, or why I let go so suddenly. Either one, I could tell I was still a confusion to her. I casted my eyes away from her, not wanting to get too lost in their sorrowful look.

I turned away from everyone and started following the trail of prints back to Kurama's house. I knew the way, but I did not feel like having the energy to think of it, only following the tracks. I could hear the kitsune say good bye once more and then follow me. He finally caught up to me, keeping silent at first. But suprisingly, I was the one braking the silence.

"Ningens believe anything you tell them. You say that you will protect them, they will believe you till the second they die. They trust too much and it makes me sick."

"Miss Izzy is one of those ningens now, you know And Yukina is of the same way as well, polite and innocent." Kurama kept walking, not looking at me.

"And I plan to change that. I will make her realize she is nothing like those pathetic morons." As I walked along side Kurama, I looked through the corner of my eyes at the shadows that had casted. Some of the shadows were deep... and mysterious. Just like Izanami and I.

"She is scared as well..." Kurama spoke. "It will take time for her to remember Youko..."

"Why would you say that...?"

"I have my reasons..." There was another silence between Kurama and I. I didn't mind too much of it, only if he was planning something, or thinking too much for his own good. This time, Kurama broke the silence.

"Why were you so... instantly wanting a hug from Izzy? I figured you back away if she did."

"I have my reasons. It's not like I'll do it again."

"Over time... just give it time." I could tell that Kurama was smirking by the tone in his voice.

"Hn. And why do you have to teach her to be so polite? Not like she'll need it in a couple years. Before, she was able to defend herself. She could not attack if her life depended on it, but she could still defend. Ningens are weak, and you're making her exactly like one Yukina is not tanted with my pressence, so she would not have to defend herself too much. But she is able to defend." I finally looked at him. His face was emotionless, like deep in thought. We were getting close to his house, so he would have to think of something quick.

"I wasn't the only one. Her new sister, Roseanna taught her more than I."

"I'm suprised her rudeness hasn't rubbed on Izanami. I am quite glad." The imprints in the snow were getting harder to see. The snow kept falling since we left the house, so these tracks were getting overlapped. But I walked back on them, causing them to start over again.

"Roseanna only means well for Izzy's protection. She tries her best to be an actual older sister to her She just have her reasons." We walked up the front steps to his house and walked through the door. Kurama's mother was sitting in the chair that I had sat in earlier. She looked at us and replied in her quite and calm voice, "Shuuichi. I didn't know we would still have a guest. Would you want me to fix some snacks?"

"No thank you Mother. You remember Hiei right? He's going to be staying the night again if you are alright with it." Kurama said approaching his mother. He knelt down to give her a kiss, but I turned away and looked back to the snow. There was so much of it. More than the year before.

"Shuuichi, you know I don't mind. Just tell me if you need anything." Her calm voice was gentle. I could tell where the fox got his kindness from.

"Just a couple blankets would do Mother. Thank you." Kurama finished talking to his mother and we went upstairs to his room. I found my corner that I had always slept in, the farthest way from the plants. After a while, Shuri, Kurama's mother, came in with an armful of blankets. Kurama thanked her again, for him and me. She knew that I don't talk much, I don't think she had ever heard me say a word. After she left, Kurama handed me the blankets to sleep with. I just put all of them under me as usual for confort, and rested in my little corner.

**End Chapter**


	5. Friend or Foe

**Fogotten Memories**

**Kohari - "If you have read this far, congrats. I would like to know what your story was about... It may intruge me... But do please continue reading, Kapish?"**

**Katiethewolfdemon - "People only see what they want to see, only spotting the flat waters instead of the fish that causes the ripples. And arigatou for the complimenting review."**

**trunksgirl85 - "You say that it is their loss, and it may be, but it is upon their own choice. Izanami has alot hidden, and I don't think it will all be covered in this story. So bare with me if I make a sequel and/or prequel. You can try to get a hug from the fire apperition, but you may find some difficulty. I will try though. Oh yes, nice fic... it still brings a smirk to my face."**

**Whispered The Red Rose - "If you do manage to make it this far, I have a slight understanding as to the passage that you have given me. I would like to know more of it though. Arigatou."**

****

**Chapter 5**

**Friend... or Foe**

Hiei's POV

There were many snowy days that had followed after the time Kurama had introduced my to Izanami's new self. After the sun began to melt the snow away, I started sitting back in my spot on the tree infront of Izanami's window. After these almost two years of being apart, I still found it hard to believe that she could not sense me yet. She walked past the window many times, admire outside, but never really paid any heed to in the tree. I was somewhat thankful for that. I still waited for her, seeing if she had waited for me. Of what I could see, she only clang onto Kurama, in a family manner. There was nothing going on between the two because the fox knew that I would kill him if so. But Izanami stayed next to him always, more than any of her other friends. She trusted him more than anyone. She told him almost everything. Her day, her questions if she had any, her dreams...

There were a couple times when I had entered her room when she slept. I easily slipped through the window, doing my best not to make a sound. Her bed was close to the window, so I didn't have to travel far. She did not sleep with her blankets straightened out, more of a confort arrangement that covered all of her for warmth. She even had a habit of sleeping in a ball in the corner of her bed closest to the wall. Most the things in her room were blue. Atleast there was somethings that had not left her memory, her sleeping arrangement and her favorite color. But her room was in a style that I didn't like.... I didn't like anything with style. Her friend had turned her into somewhat of a.... not a punk like the detective, and not the darkness of rockers. It had the stupid pretty feel to it, but not too much to the preppy feel. I will have to change that. After the many times of seeing the... friend of Izanami's that is claiming to be her sister, I decided to make her life miserable and ruin the hard work of currupting Izanami to be like her. And I will have Izanami know that is not her real sister, and definately not family. Izanami would be back, back to hating those preps, back to knowing demons and makai. She would not consider the happy unicorns that ran about with the little pink frilly dressed fairies. That stuff makes me sick.

I sat along side her bed where I could reach for her face, looking at her. She slept peacefully through the ningen eyes. But what I seen through her slight sudden reactions was fear. This came often in her sleep, I thought I would be use to it, but I wasn't. I wanted to get up and leave, not really wanting to know what her dreams told. I seen several of them through my jagan, and they were not good. They were all part of her forgotten past, her forgotten memories. But I heard her mumble something in her sleep as I was getting up. Most of it was inaudiable, but I caught a word that had been slurred.... wait.

I looked at her, her face full of mystery. I took my bandana off my forehead, revealing my jagan. My curiosity caught me, even if I knew there was something bad. I touched her hand that was curled up next to her cheek. It was cold from not being in the warmth of the covers like the other one. I brought my hand to her forehead, peering into her dreams and thoughts.

From what I could make out, Izanami was younger, part of the many years that she had been gone. She was laughing and playing with some other children her age. It must have been before her nightmares started. She wore a simple woodsy dress, clothes that were like the other children instead of higher status. It looked as though they had been playing the game hide and go seek because alot of the children had been hiding. There was an elf boy, same age as myself at the time, maybe older or younger... searching. His redish orange hair was either shaved to be fuzz or he had long hair, because he also had a rather long pigtail. His bangs were as strange, as long as his pigtail, sticking infront of his face. He found several kids before finding Izanami. I could tell she was use to this game or knew where to hide; she layed under a leaf, not paying attention on who had been found, knowing she would most likely be last to be found. I know she was a good hider, she hide from me several times before, catching me off guard. Then a shadow came over her, not a definate form, but it was there strangely. Izanami looked up at it smiling some. Even then, she would trust anyone like she does in this state. Kind of reminded me of Yukina of her kind, gentle nature, as well as trusting too much.

I had kept myself watching everything occuring in the dream, but my jagan had brought me off track, sensing another's presence. I brought myself quickly out of Izanami's dream, trying not to desturb the one good dream she's had. I opened my eyes to look back around the room. Nothing had changed, but the kai energy around. Getting up, I looked at the window, my senses told me it was outside. But glancing at the window stood a young man... a mere teenager. He looked up at me, a smile that was of sarcasm. 'This would be fun.'

"Turning dreams to nightmares of an innocent ningen are we?" The guy spoke. He wore a baggy sleeveless shirt with straps haning from the sholder hem, as well as baggy black pants that had chains, straps and zippers to them. It was the punk rocker look as I could see. Something I might enjoy, if I didn't get lost on what went where. He glanced at Izanami, then at me. I looked out past him to the tree, realizing my sword was hanging from one of the branches. I looked back at him.

"I am not the type to disgrace myself with such fragile beings." I replied back. We glared at one another, studying each others expressions. Izanami had mumbled something once more, moving to get confortable again. This time her speech was more audiable: "You... will be... mine..." This as well was slurred, but it was still heard. I took a quick glance at her, then back at my opponent.

"What brings you here?" I asked him.

"I might as well ask you the same question. You are definately not from this world." He was obviously looking at my jagan and it's eary glow.

"Hn. And you belong to none of the worlds. Get out of here." I had demanded and gestured him to leave. I did not want Izanami to get hurt, or even wake up to this.

"And you will come with. We can settle this away from the little lady." He turned to look outside while he was talking, then he jumped out the window. I wrapped the bandana around my head to cover the jagan, then followed, grabbing my sword from the branch before jumping from the tree. Maybe for the good battle, or to insure Izanami's safty; maybe both. He was walking ahead, knowing that I was following. My way was by the tree's, his was the side walk. He walked casual, like a normal ningen going out for a nightly strole. Kurama walked kind of like him; hands in the pockets, enjoying the scenary type of person. He was the first to brake the silence. I guess he hated the dead silence.

"Why were you there anyways?"

"It's none of your consern. I could ask the same question to you being that you had no business here." I sneered at him.

"I was just taking a walk like I do every night. I had felt something strange of this area for the longest of time. And tonight just seemed stronger." I realized that even though my energy was out, I didn't care because I only figured that the fox, baka, or detective could only sense it, considering they're the only ones here in Ningenkai that could. If Izanami was herself, she would feel it. But obviously, there was someone else in the area that was not ningen. I just chose the wrong time to go check on Izanami. Or maybe it was the right time; I needed the exercise after being settled in without a battle. I looked at the ningen, or non-ningen. His blonde hair stayed unkempt; maybe it was just his style, or he just didn't feel like worrying over it. His chains clanged with one another with his steps, braking the silence of the night but not his idea of braking the silence. He was probably the talkative type; what I hated...

"You from around here? I never seen you before." He looked at me with a quick glance.

"Hn." I didn't feel like talking.

"What's that suppose to mean? I don't speak another language ya know."

"Hn."

"... Ok... I guess you don't enjoy chatting with your opponent."

"Lets get it over with. I have better things to do." Patience wasn't my strong point in annoying people like him. We finally reached the park. No one was around. Who would be at a time like this? This was the same park that Izanami first met Yusuke, a year ago maybe... The wind blew, cold... showing that winter was leaving, but was still there. There were barely any clouds out. Just enough to say there was, but you could still see the stars. The moon was barely in sight. It was in it's waning phase. I jumped from the tree that I had stopped in, looking at my opponent. He was taller than I, half a foot, but he didn't seem the fighting type. Then again, neither was Kurama. But this guys clothes showed that he may not be as soft going as the fox. He may have been unprepared because he was staring at my sword. I guess he didn't see me grab it in the tree at Izanami's.

"When did you get that baby?" He walked up to me, admiring the sword.

"Hn. For a while. Where is your weapon?" I examined him for any weapons. It seemed that he didn't have any.

"Heheheh... weapon? I only got myself my fists." He gave a little pithetic chuckle and glanced at his hands, examining them. He was a fist fighter like the detective. A hands on person. I guess I could do with that. I sighed and set my sword against the tree, along with my cloak. I wore my torn black shirt underneath this time.

"Man! How many belts do you have?" I turned around at looked at him. He shrugged and gave a look that asked; What? I gave my usual 'hn.' and walked to a distance from him. "May I borrow one after the battle?" His stupid sarcasm was getting annoying. I got in a fighting stance, one suitable for a fist fight. He got the hint and got in his stance. I waited for his attack, not knowing what his style of fist fight he did. Of coarse being the blonde that he was, he did go first. He ran, pretty fast for a ningen, slow for a demon. I easily dodged his swing attack, knocking him in the gut. He jolted back from the hit, coughing out some spit. Nothing too hard, but it works. It took him a while to get back up. He glanced up at me from the ground. "You pack quite a punch for a pint you are."

"And you are an airhead for the blonde you are." I stepped back, expecting the quick fight to be over with. But maybe he had something hiding up his sleeve, that would cause me to stay longer. He chuckled abit from my comment.

"I never got your name. I might want to remember it." He got up, holding his stomach.

"Hn. Not like you need it. Hiei..." I responded.

"Nice name. Toriko's the name." He extended his free hand towards me. I glanced at it, then turned away.

"Strange name." I grabbed my cloak and sword. Last thing I wanted was this strange being following me around, wanting to be friends. Later I would find out of his kai knowledge. But right now, I just wanted to get away form him. Toriko's his name? I would have to look it up sometime, secretly. I glanced back at him. It was definate that he was not going to continue the battle. He went back to sitting on the grass, massaging his stomach. I jumped back into the tree in a speed that he could not catch up to. He wouldn't even notice I was gone. I was a tree away from him, waiting for a second or two to see if he noticed I was gone. He hadn't. 'Baka blonde.'

"Hey... so I get t-" He looked to the place that I 'was' at. He seen that even my stuff were not there. He just kind of froze in mid-speech, then gave a little groan. I continued on my way, not wanting anything to do with this guy anymore. I finally reached Izanami's place. Darkness was still around, nothing had changed... was I expecting it to? The window was closed, not opened as I left it. This happened quite a few times. The 'father' must have came in to check on her and probably seen the window open. Why doesn't he bother buying the screen? The window is easily opened, no locks on it. I opened it peering inside, doing my check on Izanami. Call me paranoid, I'm not, but I'll take it. Better than not caring. Izanami probably moved a couple times. Her blankets were a ball around her. If you didn't take a closer look, or didn't know how she slept, you would have guessed it was just one big heap of blankets. She was still curled up in her small ball. Once I was satisfied that nothing was out of place through my opinion, I closed the window so the 'father' wouldn't get paranoid, then set my sword hanging on the same branch as before. I made myself confortable and slept the rest of the night. I might sleep in just a bit, but it wasn't like I needed to go some where tomorrow, early in the morning. Hopefully I won't have to meet that Toriko anytime soon...

**End Chapter**


	6. Arrangement

**Forgotten Memories**

**Trunksgirl85 - "I do believe that Hiei would want to destroy the garment of clothing as soon as possible, but I can still visualize him in the sweater." Glances to Hiei. "And I do expect you to be respectful to this reader..."**

**"Well onna, your expectations are higher than your head, considering I am not going to touch her..." He glances back, crossing his arms.**

**"But I would wish to satisfy my readers..."**

**"Your wish is not... I repeat... not... my command.." He snorts.**

**"Please...?"**

**"Begging will not take you anywhere... Besides, have you not seen what that onna tried doing to me? She is lucky she was not murdered on the spot..." He turns to leave. I glance to the reader. "I apologize, but I will continue to try, Kapish....? And aritatou for replying to my e-mail."**

**katiethewolfdemon - "I apologize for the battle being short, but I needed to put something in such as a battle. I felt the story was getting a bit... boring... I do not do battle scenes that well, for I apologize for that as well. But arigatou for your help and your compliment. ...I hope that I am not intruding to much, but may I ask for that of your e-mail address, to ask you for your personal opinion of a matter?" Bows. "I should be started on the story now..."**

****

**Chapter 6**

**Arrangement**

Kurama's POV

It has been near two years since it was Melissa here in this world instead of Izanami. So far her promise had been kept. Hiei has not made any moves to her yet. He didn't come to the other promise that he made to her. Soon... Hiei would have to tell Melissa her past that is acceptable. But what was taking him so long...? I do not know. Then again it was Hiei. Melissa had asked me a couple times about Hiei. Wondering where he was, if I could tell him 'Hello' from her... She wanted to know more about Hiei; maybe because he wasn't around that often like the rest of the team. Just a mystery. Things were in a way going to plan of Hiei and Izanami getting back together. But she did mention that he was in her strange dreams. This was something not good, for they were her memories coming back.

I was headed on my way to Genkai's after hearing Melissa talk of her dreams, getting the information I needed. I needed Genkai to know that things were not coming to plan exactly. The train trip wasn't as long as expected, perchance because I was reading one of my english books. I had to get it done by next week for the test. My stop came and I got off, heading to the forest. The book was placed in a small backpack I had. People commented on it being a purse... at which it is not... The trail lead farther in, not giving any clues that there was a shrine not far. The little hike through the shrubs never bothered me, only once I got to the many steps to the temple. But that never troubled me too much as it did Yusuke. I finally reached the top of the steps, peering down at my progress. It always looked worse than it was. Genkai was sitting on her porch, meditating as it looked. I was suprised she wasn't sipping her tea. Expecting Yusuke, she glanced up and merely nodded.

"Yes Kurama?" She got up, but didn't move from her spot. I stopped where I stood as well.

"Hello Genkai. I came to get and give information."

"Go on..."

"It's about Melissa. She's been having reoccuring dreams. They are not too pleasant."

"What about the dreams?" She looked like she was getting interested. I took this as a sign to advance to her. "Genkai. I wish to arrange a meeting for everyone to attend."

"When? And include Izanami as well?"

"When ever it is possible. But exclude Melissa. She mustn't know of this. Not yet at least."

"I see.. Come." Both Genkai and I went inside. I told her of what Melissa has told me of her dreams, giving my opinion on them as well.

No POV

Back in the residential area, Hiei had been keeping watch over Melissa. Her and several of her friends went to the park to play around during the Sunday afternoon. Roseanna decided not to go because she was too intuned in a conversation on the phone. So Melissa and the others went ahead. They played on the swings, slides, and some of the jungle gym. Hiei kept his 'distance' from them, sitting on the largest tree in the center of the park, close to the playground. Melissa and her friends had made themselves as a sandwich on the slide. They slid down the slide, not getting up, but colliding with each other. They took pictures of their silliness. Hiei had kept smiling at her strange actions. Atleast she was enjoying life while she still could. There was one other guy there with the others. He hadn't posed any threat or problems to Hiei though, just enjoying the time. Melissa was the one always trying to get him to join. Just when Hiei was about to settle more into his new found branch, he noticed some one else headed the direction of the playground. At first Hiei paid not that much heed, but a closer inspection showed that it was Toriko. Hiei left his branch immediately and went over to him.

"What are you doing here?" Hiei sneered.

"I came because a park is meant for everyone to enjoy. Besides, I knew you would be here. Your kai energy lingered here." Toriko replied with a smirk, twirling his finger in the air. He glanced over Hiei's shoulder and noticed the girl from several nights before, except with glasses present on her face. "Ah ha... I see why you are here."

Hiei looked back and seen Melissa helping a little boy up one of the many steps of the playground and continued on her playing. He looked back at Toriko and sneered once more. "Hn. You could be wrong."

Toriko grinned just a bit. "I don't think I am. Why are you always around her?"

"I have my reasons for my own actions. What do you want?" Toriko smirked as Hiei was getting irretated of his presence. He casually put his hands behind his back, tugging at one of the chains that was attached to his pants. His pants were similar to the ones during the night's encounter but of different colors of black and red. The bottom of his pants were like rocker bellbottoms that kept attached by zippers. His shirt was a traditional chinese shirt of red and gold with the dragon and phinex on it.

"Oh... I just wanted to come over to see my dear friend. But I see that he is more intruged in a girl."

"Hn." Hiei turned to look away from Toriko.

"You can't deny it. Unless you are planning her demise." Toriko glared at Hiei with a serious look. Hiei looked at Melissa and her friends, wanting nothing to do with being there anymore.

"I can not, and will not harm her." Hiei replied still looking at her.

"Why don't you go see her instead of watching her from the distance or in slumber, if you are not going to harm her? It will help on building a **wonderful** rela-"

"I do not need a relationship! I am fine on my own!" Hiei yelled, interrupting him. He began to walk off at a fast pace. He didn't look back at Toriko nor Melissa. He got out of the park, finally realizing what he said that made himself mad.

Hiei's POV

'I can't believe I got so mad over such a stupid emotion....' He continued to think of what Toriko had said. '...Help on building up a wonderful relationship...' That kid off my back, not needing to know anything. Didn't need to prod in other peoples... or demon's business. I finally got to a secluded spot near the park. No one would ever guess I would be here. Sitting at the trunk of a tree, I began to think to myself.

Kurama's POV

"So when would you think would be the best time for the meeting?" I asked Genkai. We were leaving outside her temple doors. She sat down on her porch, myself sitting on the steps.

"I should ask you that. I have plenty of time in the world. You teens always have something planned like the world is going to end." I chuckled at Genkai's remark. She was somewhat correct of this. We are too busy for our own good. But she was old, no telling when she would leave us.

"I will try tonight. It is Sunday... no school work that needs to be done."

"Alright."

"Well, I better be going. I should get ahold of everyone before they get plans as well." I got up and headed to the gate. I didn't know how I was going to get everyone on such short notice, but a fox has his ways.

No POV

Toriko had watched Hiei walk off, standing where he was for a minute then replied shaking and rubbing his head. "Man... He either needs a chill pill, or some sense of humor... He's going to kill himself with that attitude." He started to head over to the playground, noticing the people still there. The girl from before began to walk over to him.

"Was that Hiei that you were talking to?" She came up to him and stopped. Toriko looked at her with shock.

"You know him?"

"Yes. Well... I was aquainted to him. But he is a good friend of my brother..."

"Oh... Does he alway act like that?" Toriko asked looking around so to see if anyone else heard.

"From what I have known of him... he is very quiet. Maybe too quiet. And he seems to always not be in the best of moods." Melissa explained.

"I guess that's his complete profile, considering that his attitude around me is the same as well... hmmmm...." Toriko thought abit. 'Why would he always be watching this girl though? So far of what I can tell, she is nothing like him, and shows no energy emitting from her that is different from anyone else. What brings him so fasinated in watching her?' "Oh, I forgot to ask... what's your name?"

"My name? Melissa. It is a pleasure to meet you...."

"Toriko's mi' name!" He held out a hand to recieve her's. She smiled and accepted it. 'Politeness seems not Hiei's personal preference... but he may like her for some other reason. But I must find out why he was in her room that night.' He thought to himself. 'But how to bring upon the subject...?'

"Well Toriko.... I best be headed. If you see Hiei again before I do, can you tell him I said 'Hello.'?" She started to walk back to her friend whom were watching her and the new person.

"Sure... I'll be sure to..... Bye." He waved to her good bye and started on his way, curiosity bottled up in him.

Hiei's POV

I walked around the neighborhood, getting bored of sitting at the trunk of the tree. It wasn't that confortable anyways. I didn't know if I should stay there, go check on Izanami, or walk around. Walking around seemed like the best option. I could also go to makai as another choice. Have not beening there in a while, I bet that Mukuru was wonder what I was doing. I was given the highest post of making sure the portals to Ningenkai and Makai did not allow ningens or youkai to pass. I was doing my job, but after Izanami's choice, I have been slacking. I still did the job well, but not well enough to mine nor Mukuro's satisfaction.

I continued walking, hoping to find a portal. It was getting late, so it would become difficult to find one in the dark shadows. I was in the park, the far part of it from the playground, where the trees grew most. This was my usual place for peace and finding portals. I am guessing that Izanami and her friends have already headed home.

'Hiei!' I could hear the Kitsune's voice ring through my mind. Why did he have to talk to me now? He always chose the most inconvinient time to prod at me.

'Hn. What do you want Kitsune? I am kinda busy right now.'

'Oh, so you are not far after all. What bring you to be occupied at this time of night?' I left the wooded area and seen the former fox by the playground sitting at one of the swings. He noticed me from afar, knowing that I wasn't hiding my kai. I finally reached him.

"I was finding portals. What do you want at this time of night?"

Kurama's POV

I seen Hiei walking through the trees and shrubs, not caring that his kai was out and vulnerable for any demon to know that he was there. After Izzy became Melissa, he's been careless about things.

"You're actually not with Melissa? I'm surprised."

"Hn. What do you want?"

"I was actually on my way to gather Yusuke and Kuwabara; you as well. There has been a meeting set up at Genkai's."

"I would rather pass."

"I think you should come. It is important to you too."

"And how so? I have better things to do than sit in a gathering circle with the morons.... including you as one of them." I smiled at his comment. He definately started his day bad.

"Melissa is of the topic...." Hiei's expression dropped slightly.

"What's wrong? Why are we having a conversation of Izanami with the detective and baka?"

"You will see if you come with. It is your choice if you come with or not but I must go. I am late of collecting the other two." Looking upon my watch and gazing around slightly at the scenery told me it was getting late. There was still some light out, but it was slowly fading away. Genkai wouldn't be too happy if we are late. And school tomorrow limited our time except for Hiei's. I started walking out of the park, hoping Hiei would follow. Knowing now of the subject, Hiei did trail behind. He had that of a confused expression on his face, but later he would understand fully. I just needed to say the least information with one little word and he will come with. Now I need to round up Kuwabara and Yusuke before heading up to Genkai's.

I reached Kuwabara easily. We finally approached his house when we seen him rushed out. He was about to open the door again but it opened before he touched it, his shoes being thrown out by Shizuru.

"I don't want to see you for a couple hours alright Kazuma! Oh.... Hello guys." She looked at us and smiled waving.

"Hm... Hello Shizuru. It seems we missed something here." I smirked at Kuwabara's expression of seeing us suddenly appear there.

"Hn." Hiei started to walk off. My guess was either to get Yusuke or wait for us all at Genkai's.

"Yeah... Kazuma has kept himself home all weekend playing video games. You guys don't mind me throwing him at you do you?"

"No not at all. We were actully coming to retreive him." I thanked Shizuru and waited for Kuwabara to get his shoes on. Hiei was out of sight so we headed to Yusuke's. Kuwabara knocked on the door and as we waited for an answer, I could hear rusling in the house. There was a crash heard and Yusuke yell some curse words. He finally answered pulling some trash off of himself.

"Hey guys. What's up?" He held onto the door while trying to pry a soda can that he stepped on, off his shoe.

"Man... you live in that filth?" Kuwabara questioned and looked at him patheticly.

"Hey! I can't help it if my mom doesn't know the word clean!"

"I hope you are not busy at the moment. There is a meeting at Gen-"

"Another one!!! How many is that woman going to have before she croaks?!" He slipped out of the house closing the door behind him, quick enough so nothing vile would slip out.

"Actually I arranged it. There is something that bothers me of Melissa." I tried to explain to him. We continued on our way.

"Oh... Well, what's eatin' a 'cha?"

"Ya... I wouldn't expect a meeting to be discussed over a girl. I thought these meetings are of demon world." Kuwabara said.

"I'll explain when we get there. Hiei's already waiting for us so we should hurry."

"Oh alright. My mom won't be sober till tomorrow so lets go. And besides, now I have an excuse to give to Kayko why I was gone all night. Kuwabara? Wanna go to the arcade afterwards?"

"Yeah. I'm up for games if there are any still open. i can finally beat you from my practicing all weekend!"

There wasn't much conversation while headed to Genkai's. Yusuke and Kuwabara talked amongst each other about video games and complaining of some other occations. On the train ride I read my English book several chapters. Hopefully we weren't keeping Hiei waiting too long. Hiei wasn't the type to be patient on things that involved those he cares most about.

**End Chapter**


	7. Decisions

**Forgotten Memories**

**Katiethewolfdemon - "You do not have to apologize for such a short reveiw. I do short ones all the time. Arigatou for your e-mail, I will try to get ahold of you as soon as I can."**

**Trunksgirl85 - "Um... I am pretty sure it is not a word, but it works for me. Personally and surprisingly Toriko is one of my favorite characters in the story, considering he was not part of the original plan and plotline. But now he has a place... I don't think Hiei would mind a red outfit... unless it is like the silly unicorn sweater. You could ask him when he gets back... right know he is out killing a... fangirl... that got alittle too carried away..."**

**Soxpith - "Arigatou for reading. I am surprised you have read this far in one day. Congrats!"**

**Moving Shadow - "Domo Arigatou for your compliment. You are not that bad yourself. Keep up with your fanfic, and I will mine."**

****

**Chapter 7**

**Decisions**

No POV

Everyone was gathered at Genkai's temple once again. They usually had a case ready for them there from Botan, but she was not accounted for because most the demons trying to get through always dealt with Hiei and his job. And even ones that do make it past still have to deal with him and his anger, along with the others accompanying him. Once again, everyone sat in an attemted circle while Hiei decided not to join them, standing away from them.

"The reason everyone is here tonight is because I am concerned with Melissa's memories coming back." Kurama started off the meeting.

"Why are you worried? It's not like it would harm her." Yusuke asked.

"True they may not hurt her physically. But-" Kurama started but was interrupted by Kuwabara.

"How are they coming back?"

"They are coming back as messages through her dreams. Her memories act as dreams running through her subconcious mind. I know that you aknowledge this Hiei."

"Hn. So the true Izanami would come back sooner than expected."

"Hiei. You know some of those dreams hurt her. Most are the ones that she wanted to be rid of." Kurama stated. Finally Genkai chimmed in.

"As well that when I erased them... they were to be erased completely. They are not suppose to come back."

"Like a pencil and a computer." Kurama made an example. The others looked at him puzzled. "The computer deletes.... showing no sign that there were characters or digits. A pencil erases but not completely. It still shows some of the marks and the indent in the paper where the writing had been, unless it is faintly drawn. Her memories are like the paper. Anyone or anything can trace back those memories and that is what her dreams are doing."

There was silence in the room while everyone thought to themselves before Kuwabara spoke breaking the silence. "How can we stop them from coming back?"

"We can't." Kurama implied

"So what do we do?" Yusuke asked.

"Help her remember what is needed to be remembered. Have her be around us more often then those ningens." Hiei walked to the wall to lean against it, crossing his arms. "She needs to find out sooner or later."

"Won't it be best later?" Kuwabara asked.

"It's already been two years. I think it should be time she could be brought back." Genkai replied as she looked at everyone. "Besides, I am suprised you youths kept such a promise so long. I'm proud expecially of Hiei."

She glanced at Hiei. "Hn. I told you I keep my promises woman."

"Yes. But Kurama..." She glanced to the fox. "You did not..."

"I go to her school. As well as being a friend of a friend. There was no way I could not keep away. Especially with Youko seeing her in the state that she is."

"So we can see the shrimp's girl-"

"Don't even start Baka...." HIei cut off Kuwabara's question.

"Why not say it Hiei?" Yusuke asked smirking. "Aren't you two.... or weren't you two-?"

"It is of no concern with you."

"Alright... suit yourself."

"Hn."

"Go ahead... do whatever you want now... But I do not want to hear any bad news that you morons started." Genkai said, getting up to get ready for bed. "Go... I don't need your parents calling asking where you guys are. I already have the trouble babysitting."

"Fine Grandma! We'll leave if you need your beauty rest.... not like you have any of it left... " Yusuke mumbled the last under his breath. Genkai flicked her wrist to let loose a weak spirit wave to hit Yusuke as he walked out. It hit his back and sent him flying out the door, sliding across the gravel. "I don't see you having any beauty dimwhit." Yusuke was part way to the gate, passed everyone else. But everyone walked by, not helping him up but ignored the twitching detective.

"Thank you Genkai for allowing us to come up here for the meeting. I will tell you if anything different occurs with Melissa." Kurama replied waving back.

"Hn." Hiei flitted away through his trees. He already spent most of his Makai time being with the group of ningens. Kurama watched him leave, smirking to himself.

Hiei's POV

'I spend too much time with those fools. It's already late, too late to go to makai. Muroku would throw me out at this time of night. I'll just go tomorrow. I would have time then considering the ningens would be in school.' It took me a couple minutes to finally reach the city from the hag's place. The city seemed more alive at night than day. There was more life than the rush hours. I didn't want to go to Izanami's at the time. She may possibly be asleep and I didn't want to see her stur in her sleep, expecially after that meeting. I jumped from rooftop to rooftop, searching through the streets. Finally sighting what I was looking for, I jumped down into an alleyway and walked to the sidewalk with my hands in my pockets. It would be too strange to see someone jump several stories down onto the sidewalk and be perfectly fine afterwards, so I try to keep a low profile about it.

I entered into one of the doors of the building and walked down the flight of stairs. I was met by a bulky man standing guard of a closed door, looking up at me and nodded. He was reading an article from the newspaper, nothing that would intrege me, but I asked anyways.

"What are you reading?" I asked with my attitude.

"Something stupid about cats. There is a cat that got stuck in this tree. Was stuck up there for about a week and a firetruck had to come and get it out. Typical?" His voice was deep. You could tell that he was strong through a ningens point of view just by hearing his voice.

"Why do they even bother? It's just a stupid creature that brought it upon it's self."

"I agree."

"I'll be sure to tell someone I know about the.... incident. He is quite fond of cats." I smirked at the thought of Kuwabara crying over such a story.

"Alright. You should go in Hiei. You are great company but you should have the fun in there instead of out here like me." He pointed his thumb to the door.

"Hn. Sure. What enterainment lies within these doors...?" I opened the door and the first rush of noise came rushing to my ears. Music was blarring from the speakers along with the chatting of ningens... dancing. There were more of a bizarre variety in this place than out in the streets. Ningens with their hair spiked up, asorted make up, peircings. The Rave... a typical place for them to hang out without rules.

I walked near the back and found my spot. Not much people came to the back were I stayed. Only the occasional girls that came back to hear better on the cell phones. I found a table to sit at and started to think.

'The old woman said it was alright for us to see Izanami. But... It will take forever for her to be herself again... Can I even....? I am not used to those stupid emotions anymore... and after being afar from them for a while, I don't think I can feel that way again.' I sat at the table for about fifteen minutes, watching the teens dance in all sorts of ways. Ways to express how they felt. 'If I were to be out there, there would be a massacre...' A teen came up to me holding a drink. He didn't look sober.

"Hey little dude... ya wanna finish my drink?" His words slurred as he spoke. I waved my hand for him to leave, and like a good unsober human, he left.

"Baka ningen..." I got up and headed for the door. No need for that to happen again. I looked at the doorman and then back inside the rave.

"You broke your record... What happened?" He looked inside and seen the drunken teen.

"This place needs get rid of people like him... it's getting crowded..." He chuckled some at my remark.

"I see. Well, I'll see you later then." He went inside, closing the door. No point of seeing what he would do to the ningen so I left the place. The streets were less crowded than I expected, before I went into the building. There was a small crowd of teens outside, chatting amongst themselves. "Baka ningens..."

I walked the opposite direction from them. I looked in through some of the shop windows; most of them were closed. Then I seen another crowd around an opened place. A quick glance inside told me that it was the arcade considering I seen the detective and moron battling each other in one of the games. I passed by quickly smirking. Once in the ally way, I took the rest of my travel by rooftops. I finally reached Izanami's tree and peered into her room. Surprisingly she was not asleep. She was concentrating on something but my landing broke her out of it. She got up and opened the window. Too late for me to dash away considering her desk was the second closest to the window. Her bed being under part of the window. She looked around on the ground and then gazed into the tree. At first she didn't see me, but the branch I was leaning against slipped....'Kuso...'

"Who is- Hiei!" She gasped as she seen me trying to get as far as I could... not helping that my back was pressed against the tree trunk. "What are you doing here?"

"....." I didn't know what to say. And just to make matters worse, her room door opened revealing Kurama.

"So Izzy... Did you figure out the prob- Hiei!" He jolted when he looked up at what she was looking at. "Hiei... fancy meeting you here."

"Kurama? What are you doing here?" I asked sternly. Izanami stepped aside from the window, allowing me passage into the room.

"I could ask you that Hiei. Besides, I'm helping Melissa with her last minute studying. Her biology test is on Tuesday." Kurama held up a notebook with writing in it along with diagrams of plants. I smirked at him, knowing plantboy.

"What school do you go to Hiei? I don't see you at ours.." Izanami asked sitting back down at the desk, pushing up her glasses as they slid down. I sat on her bed not wanting to answer.

"Hiei has home schooling. But he doesn't do any of it." Kurama answered for me smirking. Izanami looked at both of us and went back to her studying. I made myself more confortable on her bed, leaning into the corner. I can see why she liked this spot. The rest of the time I heard the fox asking Izanami trivia questions of plants. She answered some, but most she needed help on. It finally got time to leave as shhe stretched and looked over to me. I glanced up and turned away.

"You are so quiet Hiei." I looked back at her with surprise. Why was she saying this?

"Hn. I only talk when it is needed..." I turned myself so I could look outside into the night. The sidewalks were lit and I seen a couple walking by on the other side of the street. Then I seen another person walking solo on this side, farther way than the couple walking this direction. I didn't want to pay any heed to it, knowing it may be Toriko.

"Well Hiei, we should be going. It's almost 11 o'clock." Kurama started packing up his books into a bag. Him and Izanami started to head out the door when they glanced back at me.

"Are you not coming?" Izanami asked.

"I would rather go out the way I came. There is no need for... your parents to know I was here." I walked over to the window and stepped onto the ledge.

'Go Kitsune. I'd rather not have her know of my ways of leaving. She has the mind of a ningen now.' I glared at Kurama and he nodded.

"Melissa. I would like to thank your mother for dinner. Do you know where she is?" Izanami glanced over at me and then walked out the door calling for her 'mother'. Kurama waved to me and followed her out the door. Finally I could leave.

Melissa's POV

"Melissa?" Shuuichi asked me as we stood out the door. I looked up to him to allow him to know that I acknowledge his question. He continued, "I was.... planning on having some sort of a party and I wish for you to come. Hiei and the others would be there as well."

I nodded to him. "Alright. I would like to go. When would it be, would you know?"

"I am not quite sure, it's only in the makings right now."

"Sure. I would love to go." Then I stopped to think of my sister. "What about Roseanna?"

"Well... that is one problem. But like I said, it is in the makings." I nodded once again. We said our good byes.

Shuuichi finally left, and I'm guessing Hiei left considering he wasn't in my room. I stood looking out my window at the tree. 'Why did Hiei take that way? Was he trying to hide from my parents?' All these questions ran through my mind. As I continued to look at the tree, I could see a dark spot on a branch higher up from the window. Maybe it was my imagination, but I could almost see an image of Hiei sitting there now. I glanced over to my bed and seen it made.

Roseanna liked the bed made so she always made it for me. I perfer it not in an arrangement of blankets but just for confort. I pulled all the blankets out of order into a bundle in the corner and curled under it all. I even perfer to sleep under the pillows to keep the light out of my eyes than sleep on them.

Once I was confortable and put my glasses on the desk, I thought of how strange Hiei was. He was always on my mind of how he always seemed to surprise me somehow. He shows up at the strangest places, he has some mystery to him, he is even in my dreams. I kind of liked his attitude for some reason. He had the personality that he like to be alone and quiet. He knows what to say and go by his own ways instead of follow others from what I know of him.... I have to get myself not think of him. .... But how is Shuiichi connected to him? They are the complete opposite of each other but yet they seem to be good friends. I should ask Onee-san later.

**End Chapter**

**IMPORTANT NOTE - "This may be my last chapter up for a while. I am permitted to go on , e-mail, or go anywhere near my laptop or the house computer for a long while until I bring my grades back up. How much do wish to destroy these ningen ways? Ever so much... So please, bear with me because Calculus and AP Econ are the classes that I hate ever so much.... Thank you...."**

**-Hiei Lonewolf**


	8. Preparations

**Forgotten Memories**

**Trunksgirl85 - "Yusuke and Genkai make a good family relationship. They both act like family with each other. I have gotten Hiei to settle down, maybe that may help you in your survival..."**

**"Don't be so certain of that onna...." Hiei replies, side glancing.**

**"Ehehehehe... Anyways, thank you for your support. I am able to get on this weekend and update while I still could, so I am sending a chapter so everyone would not have to wait. Oh yes, arigatou for reading 'Iris Lost Siblings. I could not help but make a fanfiction when I completed an Anime Music Video with them. I thought it was cute"**

**Moving Shadow - "Um.. thank you? You sound... quite... exuberant... But arigatou."**

**Katiethewolfdemon - "Arigatou for waiting so long, actually being patient because I guess I am updating at regular timing.. I was given some slack this night so I am taking it while I could. A 'B' in history isn't that bad, unless you are a straight A student, but thank you for your... uh... consern...?"**

**jaderabbit - "If you reach this far, arigatou er.. gracias..(sp?)? **

****

****

**Chapter 8**

**Preperations**

Hiei had gone to the makai for several days. Figuring that besides his job, he was becoming too soft being at Ningenkai. Yukina was back at Genkai's after being in Makai for a while, searching, and Kuwabara was with her the whole time she was visiting. Kayko yelled at Yusuke for ditching everyday, but it never really phased him. And Kurama helped Melissa with her school work. But from time to time he was gone upon his own business. Everything was normal as usual. Nothing different from their schedules.

"Kurama." Hiei looked down from his branch at the former fox. Kurama stopped under the tree and after a couple moments, looked up at Hiei.

"It seems you have found your time here in Makai. Thankfully I found you." Kurama smiled

"Hn. Why?" Hiei jumped from his tree, tilting his head to look at the fox.

"There is a party that has been arranged... and it is not manditory."

"Does not mean I will not attend." Hiei sneered. Kurama smiled at him.

"But Melissa would be lonely without you there. Everyone else has pairs." Hiei looked up at the kitsune of the comment.

"Don't be insane kistune and bring her there!"

"Come on Hiei. It would be fun. Friday night at Koenma's palace." Kurama continued his smiling.

"Why don't you be her pairing? She would have alot more fun with you." Hiei looked away from him while talking.

"I am already bringing someone. And she is yours not mine. She considers me a brother." Kurama began to walk away, picking one of the Makai flowers on the way. "Just remember Hiei... This is not manditory." With that he walked off leaving Hiei with silence.

There was a knock on the door at the Kita residence. No one was home except for Melissa as well as one of her younger brothers, Kanto. He rushed to the door to answer it as Melissa walked.

"Hello..." She asked. Once she seen the face and atar of the visitor she stopped. "T... Toriko!?"

He smiled at her, tugging at one of his straps of his pants. "So you remember me eh?"

"How did you know my address?" She asked as she stepped aside to allow him inside. Kanto merely looked up at him. "A friend of mine told me and I decided to visit at such a time."

"Oh... Kanto, can you boil some water for tea, we have a guest." They both watched as the silent child walked to the direction of the kitchen. There were a few moments of silence from the two until the child came back.

"The water is boiling..." He said.

"Arigatou Kanto..." There was another moment of silence with the kid interrupting it.

"You're quiet sis... is he your boyfriend?" His voice was calm, not in a teasing manner like his other brother. Melissa and Toriko looked at him shocked.

"No... not at all. I am just surprised is all. Would you like to sit while the tea is being made?" Melissa sweatdropped and turned a shade or two. Toriko nodded and smirked. "I wouldn't mind sittin' down. But..." Toriko walked over to Kanto and knelt down to be eye level. "Your name is Kanto correct?"

The child nodded. Toriko smiled. "My name's Toriko if it would help ya. How old are ya?"

"Six." He said, adding no more. Melissa was sitting already in the living room. "He is one of my younger brothers. Everyone is out to the beach."

Toriko got up from kneeling and sat in a chair across from Melissa. They both watched as Kanto went up to his room. "Your brother is wise, saying no more than needed."

"Wise?" Melissa asked. Toriko smiled at her. "Yeah!" Then he pointed to his head. "He is a mental type, not a physical!"

"Oh... then my other brother, Maru-chan, is the physical type, for him being energetic...?" Melissa pointed out. Toriko blinked some then smiled. "I suppose so."

The tea was ready and they both headed to the kitchen. "Why did you come here anyways Toriko? So far we are merely aquaintences, correct?"

"I just wanted to visit. I hate being just aquaintences to anyone. I want to be complete friends. I.... I want to know you... better. Don't you dislike being aquaintences with anyone?"

"Yes... I understand now..." She thought abit as she added alittle sugar to her tea. "I have had friends that I did not even know I had."

"How so?" Toriko took a sip of his tea for taste then added a little more sugar. Melissa looked down at her cup. "I... I have had amnesia....." Toriko looked at her shocked. 'This girl.... she knows... nothing of herself...? There is nothing for me to know of her...'

"I'm sorry..." Toriko replied.

"Do not worry of me. You do not have to apologize for something you did not do." She took a drink and added more tea to her cup.

"How far... do you remember?" He asked. They took the tea kettle and sugar to the living room to sit down.

"Um... I would have to say about two years or so. Why?"

"Uh... nothing." Toriko looked out the window. 'How could she be connected with Hiei then? She seems too innocent and naive to understand Makai and youkais. Maybe her amnesia made the connection...' A knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts as Melissa got up to answer this one with Kanto rushing to answer before her.

"Shuui-chan!" could be heard though the house. Melissa, and the one called Shuui-chan came to veiw of Toriko as they walked into the living room. Melissa was hugging his arm happily, as well as Kanto tugging at his shirt of his school uniform. "Shuuichi...? What about that game you were gonna fix?"

"Well, I see everyone here is happy to see me." He looked up and seen that there was another guest. "Oh, hello."

Toriko merely waved at the new guest. "Hi." Melissa looked at them both then introduced them. "Shuuichi, this is Toriko. Toriko, Shuuichi."

"Ah.... a boyfriend?" Toriko asked moving a pointed finger to both Melissa and Shuuichi. Melissa's glasses slid down, causing her to push them up, while Shuuichi blinked several times. "To be more accurate-."

"He is my brother!" Melissa interrupted, hugging his arm again. "Where have you been anyways? I only see you at school now..."

"Studies and... preparation have kept me busy. I apologize Izzy." He sat down on the couch where Melissa sat before. Kanto waited for him to get situated and then sat on his lap. Shuiichi smiled and replied, "The calmer of the two brothers..." Kanto smiled back.

"Wise as well..." Toriko commented. He looked at his wrist like there was a watch there and then replied, "Well, I should be going before I miss my soap operas!"

"I do not see a watch..." Melissa said niavely. Toriko grabbed the closest pen and started drawing one in the place of his wrist. "There! It is..." He added the hands. "... 5:28. I'll be going." He got up and headed towards the door.

"Oh... alright. I guess we will talk again later?" Toriko made a salute sign and left with his last cheerful words, "Bye! Bye!"

Shuuichi looked at them, registering what happened. "I must say he is quite interesting." Kanto nodded in agreement. "He just showed up..."

"He seems like he would be fun to hang out with some time." Melissa finally sat down in the chair that Toriko left vacant. "Why is it you came by?"

"Oh yes. The party that I have mentioned the other weekend. It is going to be this friday. It will be held at one of my friend's house. Dress as you wish, but it is perfered that women wore dresses and men wear suits. I can even talk to your parents if they are here."

Kanto looked up at him. "The others went to the beach today. They won't be back till late."

"Thank you." Kurama ruffled his hair just a bit then continue. "Would you wish to go Izzy?"

"Sure if it is alright with my parents. What about Roseanna though... she would get mad if she is not invited..." Melissa looked abit upset.

"Don't worry too much Melissa... I am trying to allow you to experience new things... with out Roseanna. You will have me there.... Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara as well if you remember them. Meet new people without her. Please don't get upset."

"Yes Nee-san... I understand. But how would I explain to her?"

"Don't worry. I will tell her, as well as your parents." Shuuichi felt a tug upon one of his locks of hair as Kanto tugged upon it. "Please don't mention this to anyone until I talk to your parents first. We would not need any misunderstandings do we?"

Kanto shook his head then replied, "No.... May I come?" Both Melissa and Shuuichi smiled at the boy.

"I'm sorry, but maybe next time." Shuuichi replied. Kanto got off his lap to leave to his room but he then turned around in the hallway. "What about the game you promised you were going to fix?"

"I'm almost finished. Just need alittle bit more touch ups." With that satisfying answer, Kanto went upstairs to his room. Both Melissa and Shuuichi smiled to each other.

Friday Night

"I cannot believe you would get me into this..." Hiei sneered at Kurama. They were both in Koenma's office. The junior had decided that the party would take place in his palace. It had been a while since he had a party there. Everything was getting prepared as he assigned jobs for everyone. Yusuke walked in wearing his usual clothes but not as much in a mess.

"Alright. Who's idea was it to have this stinken party?" Kurama slightly raised his hand, occupied in reading a paper. He finally glanced up at him. "Yusuke? Where's Kayko? You were bringing her correct?"

Yusuke looked at him with a confused look and then gave a look of surprise pointing confussedly at the door he entered through. "Oh... Uh... she is back at home... I'll get her." With that, Yusuke left. Koenma called behind Yusuke, "Wear something more formal will you're there!!"

"Hiei, why don't you wear a tux?" Kurama asked. He adjusted his tux; a black one with a dark green undershirt instead of white, and a necktie with rose imprints on it.

"I have no need for one. I am comfortable as I am."

"But it's a formal party." Koenma stated.

"And I can leave if I like." Hiei smirked. Kurama and Koenma gave up on getting Hiei to wear something different. Kurama looked up at the clock on the wall which read 5:23. "I should go pick up Melissa and my company. It's almost time." He put down the papers and walked out the door. Koenma called behind him, "Kurama, how are you going to bring them without them knowing of spirit world?"

"I'm a fox. I have my ways." He then left, leaving Hiei with the ruler. Hiei didn't stay long after Kurama, leaving to a sucluded area before Izanami came.

Kurama's POV

I finally reached Izzy's house without much difficulty. Once I knocked on the door, I waited for her to come. Her father answered. "Hello Mr. Kita."

"Hello Shuuichi. Melissa would be ready in a minute. Come in if you would like." He left the door open as he went back to the TV. I walked in, shutting the door behind me. Roseanna came up to me as I stood at the door way.

"Hello Shuuichi. I see you're going to have a fun time with Melissa."

"Yes, in deed we will. How about your night?"

"I'm staying the night at Mica's. We're going to rent movies, and talk... and all the things girls do at sleep overs." She had a hint of anger in her voice that I caught.

"You're still upset..." At that moment, Melissa came down the stairs wearing a dress of blue and gold rimming. It was long, with a slit on sides, showing her thighs. It was an oriental dress, with bamboo leaf designs on it, and the collar up to her neck. It was sleeveless, only covering up to her shoulders but revealing her thin arms. Her shoes matched her outfit, as well as her hair being in a bun with chopsticks. She looked down at us, smiling shyly as she replied, "I am not use to wearing a dress except the school uniform..."

Roseanna looked at her sister and then whispered to me so Izzy could not hear. "I'm not upset. I do not want to meet those strange friends of yours. And I do not approve of Melissa being with them." She then walked up to Melissa, helping her adjust to the dress. Their father came up to admire Melissa's outfit as their mother came out of the room that Melissa was in holding hair supplies. "Melissa, go down and show your father."

Melissa walked down the stairs, showing Mr. Kita her dress. "Melissa?" Her mother called to her. "Little steps... Big steps will make your dress fly."

"Hon. You say this infront of a guy." Mr. Kita looked at me with the look in his eyes that a father would give. Melissa gave her mother a hug and then hugged her father. "Bye Mama! Bye Papa! Thank you!"

"What time would you be back?" Mr. Kita looked at me once again. I gave him a reasonable answer. "I am not too sure. What time do you wish for her to be?"

Mr. Kita was about to say his time when Mrs. Kita replied, "As late as she likes. Right dear? She is old enough." Mr. Kita nodded in agreement but kept a sturn face. I bowed to both and said my thanks as I took Melissa to my car. The car wasn't that fashionable. Just a jeep wrangler, good for going out in the terrain. We waved to them and drove to pick up my guest.

Koenma's POV

'What am I going to do? My father would not mind of a party, so I was not worried of that. But what would he say if he heard there were humans? Humans at a Reikai party...' I was taken from my thoughts as I seen a portal popped up with Kurama coming out with two unconcious girls. I ran over to him. "Kurama!? What did you do to them?!"

"Calm down Koenma. It's just alittle bit of sleep." He held up a flower that indicated that he used it to make them fall asleep on the way there. "Women love it when you give them flowers, and have a tendancy to smell them."

I rest the palm of my hand in my face. "Oh, I have to get ready before I have a stoke..." Then on a happier note, I replied, "No one wants to see a baby at a party right?" With that, I left the fox to awaken the girls and lead Izanami to Hiei, where ever he decided to run off to. Long night? Yes...

**End Chapter**


	9. Know Me

**Forgotten Memories**

**Katiethewolfdemon - Nods "Thank you for your concern though. I am working on getting the grade up. I'm glad that you think Kurama is in character, it's actually pretty hard for me considering I do not have the mind of a fox.... in this realm... but I am sure you would wish to know nothing of that. And don't worry, I had recieved your e-mail, twice might I say... Arigatou for your input, it helps."**

**Moving Shadow - "...You failed english because of ? I find that this is very common now..." Bows. "I am so greatful that I was of some help. I apologize for saying if you do not care. I am use to people not caring. I almost died because of my moronic parents and their one sided thoughts but hey, life is still going on.... unfortunately. Arigatou for your compliment, reveiws like that just inspires me more..."**

**trunksgirl85 - Smiles "Your reviews always seem to cause me to laugh... It would be entertaining to see Hiei being forced in a tux, or Koenma staying in his toddler form. But unfortunately it will feel out of character to me. Although I found entertainment in Yusuke forgetting Keiko. He was perfect for that role... Arigatou for the review that gives me a wonderful day every time I read them..."**

**Soxp - "You do not have to wait too much longer hopefully. And I am glad you enjoy it. Maybe you can leave an e-mail so I can tell you that the next chapter is up."**

****

**Chapter 9**

**Note: (Singing)**

**I apologize for taking so long to update. But someday Economics will bow down to me... eventually...**

**Know Me**

Melissa's POV

The night continued on as everyone danced around. I seen Kuwabara with Yukina, both having a great time. Yukina looked wonderful in her blue dress, different from her kimono. Yusuke was with Kayko, although Kayko seemed to be upset about something. And there was the guy that I was introduced to by Botan, Koenma. He seemed like a pretty nice person. I seen from time to time Shuuichi with the girl from school that he brought with. If I was correct, her name was Stephanie. But I seen Shuuichi look over towards my way every so often, and then Steph would bring him back in the thought of dancing.

Kurama's POV

I watched as Melissa had a great time. She meet everyone again and talked to them, laughing. Although Hiei wasn't that happy being there. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked who it was. "Kurama. Don't worry of her. She would be just fine with everyone."

"Yes... I know Steph, I just have the natural instinct to look after her, considering the many years that I haven't been able to... You know exactly how I feel..." I replied to her. I was not use to seeing her in a dress, although she looked gorgous in it. It was a nice green, sort of the renissance style of dress.

"Yeah... but I have the don't care attitude remember? I didn't care where she went because I knew who she was with..." She glanced over to Hiei. She squeezed my hand just a bit and asked to dance again.

Melissa's POV

Hiei did not dance at all, only allowing me to dance with his friends. I was pulled aside by someone and before I could look to see who grabbed my arm, I heard Hiei's voice, "Lets get away from this crowd."

I finally glanced at him, nodding. He had a look on his face of disgust when he looked around at everyone. I looked around as well then replied, "Should I tell Shuuichi?" He shook his head. "No need for that fox to know..."

With his words adrift, he grabbed my wrist and took a back way out of the building. It was dark out in the garden of the place, except for candle lamps that lit up sections of the sidewalk. Segments of the partial moon shown through the clouds, aiding in lighting up the surrounding area.

Hiei and I sat at one of the benches under one of the trees. At first we didn't say anything to each other, only watching the candle light change with the breeze. I took the chopsticks out of my hair, allowing my hair to flow down. The bun was pulling too hard on my head. The silence continued to linger around us but he decided to break the silence. "Why would you wish to know me?"

At first I didn't understand what he meant, considering I did not tell him of any of my dreams. Maybe Shuuichi told him, trying to get us to know each other more in a strange way. I passed it off and looked at him, then looked down holding in my thoughts of being alone. But I felt an arm going across my shoulder, and pulled me closer to him. I looked up at Hiei, but he was watching the night sky, trying not to realize he cared. I smiled and rested my head partially on his shoulder and chest, closing my eyes. After I did so, I felt him jerk in surprisement and his movements of looking down upon me. I could feel his heart race faster, and a little tug for me to get closer and then looking back up to the sky. The warmth of his body kept me warm. His smell was the same burnt forest. It felt like I didn't need a jacket, just staying in Hiei's grasp. His heart beating a faster rythm than mine.

No POV

The heartbeats were in rythm of raindrops, no pattern. Rain falling from the sky as the ground was wet, sky grey and black. Cars drove on the road, going on the overpass over the freeway, as well as on the freeway. Oil spill under the bridge, added the mixture of water. A family happened to drive on it, turning the jeep off of the overpass. The car spun out of control, almost hitting the cars passing by; unfortuantely the jeep had poor brakes at the time. A little girl at the age of about five sat in the backseat with her two sisters, confused what has just happened in such a short time. The little girl concluded to herself, 'water tried to kill her.' A song could be heard through her thinking. (Swing low, sweet chariot. Comin, for a carry me home...) The little girl seen her Papa holding a baby, singing the song. The baby was either one of her sisters, or herself. He was not the average looking father; black long hair, the length of his back. He had the looks of a Native American. The appearance, mind, and pride of a Native American. (Silent night.... Holy night.... All is calm... all is bright.... Round yon virgin, mother and child...) His voice was amazingly soft and gentle for him being a strong man. He continued his calm songs, trying to get the little infant to sleep. The girl watched her Papa and the baby and could feel the warmth. The warmth of a blanket engulfing the baby was felt through her own body.

Melissa opened her eyes to find herself in different surroundings and Hiei's cloak as a blanket upon her. She could see no signs of the garden, bench, nor Hiei. More like in a dark rundown room, on the couch with Hiei's cloak.

"Hn. You're finally awake." Melissa turn towards the sound and adjusted her eyes to the darkness to find Hiei in the corner of the room. He walked up closer, and stopped to lean against the doorway to another room, at the foot of the couch.

"I... I was asleep?" Melissa asked wondering where she was and why. Hiei nodded to her. "For quite some time now. I didn't want to leave you there with anything skurring around at this time of night."

"Oh... um... arigatou..." She countinued to look around the room, but stayed in her spot on the couch. It may have been a rundown apartment building by the looks of it. Her thoughts of the emptiness emitting from this place and remembered the dream she almost forgot all about. 'Strange dream...' Realizing she was asleep, she reached to her face to find her glasses still there. She looked over to Hiei and seen an expression on his face that he never really shown. It wasn't like his cold hearted look that was common on his face, more like a sincere look. His eyes were soft but sad; his expression was just as soft but a little bit more curiosity shown. She turned away, trying not to think she was being rude by staring. Then from the corner of her eye she could see him smirk and look away.

"I lived alone for all my life. No one to care about...." She looked at him once more, but he kept turned away. After a bit of a pause, he continued in his little tale. "... No one to care for except my sister..."

He figited a bit, then finally looked at Melissa. He didn't take his eyes off of her as he sat on the arm of the couch. His facial expression faulted to his cold hearted look, but as quickly as it came, it left to his saddened expression. He looked back down to his hands. Melissa still sat quietly.

"We were seperated at birth. She was given love and care. Myself being forbidden and casted away." His fingers twitched as his memory flashed through his mind. "I can still feel the cold air, and the cold hands of the woman who tossed me aside. But yet I felt the warm heart that brought me life, pleading from the distance for this pathetic little life to live." He made a motion with his hand, pointing to himself. His face full of sadness. His heart full of uncertainty. Melissa sat up and moved closer to him, hoping to be of some confort from the memory that plagued in his heart and mind for so long. She began to question herself upon her own existance.

"I..." She began to speak, lost in her own question. "...I do not understand. How can you remember, from such long ago, remember the day of your birth? And yet I can not recall past a couple years?" She shook her head in confusion, not expecting an answer. She looked up at him afterwards and gave a weak smile. "I apologize..."

Hiei looked down upon her, his mind in thought, in need. Then his expression passed it off. "For many years I myself became a wonderer in Makai..."

"Ma... Makai?" She looked at him confused. He smiled. "A place different from here but you must not tell anyone. You can ask Kurama of it."

"But I wish to know of the place. What is it like?" He had a suprised look on his face, then brought it back to normal, looking at the floor. "Demon World. Like here is of humans, but the place is alot more dangerous. Rarely that of a decent town...."

"I have had dreams that are sort of such a place. Creatures that do not look exactly like people.... A place of lonelyness and betrayal... Is that it?"

"Yes... I myself became of a clan of betrayal.... then a lone wanderer there." He looked back at her as he continued. "A wanderer, meeting and killing youkai - demons... in the path that I was not curtain to take. But I had no other alternative. Once or twice..." His eyes locked onto hers. "I had helped someone... Became more than an aquaintence to someone..."

She continued to look at him, far into his crimson eyes. "Why Hiei? Why are you telling me this?"

His gaze softened in suprisement then he looked away not turning his position. "I.... I have my reasons... Reasons that no one will understand."

"I wish to understand...." Melissa continued to look at him. Hiei smiled abit and shook his head. "Not tonight. Another time..."

He got up from his spot on the arm and turned around to the doorway. "Come on... Lets get you home..." Melissa nodded and got up from her place on the couch. "Where are we by the way?" She handed Hiei his cloak once she reached him. He took it and put it back on. "An old apartment complex, just a couple blocks from your place."

"Why here?"

"It's where I go often... Lets go." They left the rundown apartments and started walking to Melissa's house. Both were quiet during the walk. Only footstep echoes could be heard throughout the streets. The streets looked like that of a continuous void, endless black and the strips of streetlights. The sky was clear of clouds, a couple of specks of stars were out as well as the moon on the other side of the sky but still visable. Mars and Jupitar could be seen as well. Melissa wished to live outside the city, where it was said there were stars everywhere. They finally reached her house with the lights out. It looked as it no one was awake at the time.

"I guess this is it..."

"Yeah..." Hiei looked at her as she gazed at the door. After a moment of silences she spoke up. "That hug... the first time I hugged you on these steps..."

"What of it...?"

"You seem like the type that would hate any kind of physical contact. I figured that you would not wish for me to touch you in such a way so I perfered to bow.... But I became confused when you allowed me hug you..." She pause abit and looked at him. "It was confortable and confusing.... like I felt it before. I don't remember where, but it was familiar... Same with your voice. As well as the dreams that I have." She looked back to the door and gave a quick smile. Her face then faltered to sadness. "Did I know you, before I lost everything...?"

Hiei did not show any surprisement knowing he showed it plenty enough for the night. So he turned away nodding. "You were confused back then."

"Of what?"

"I cannot say... You should go inside. They're waiting for you." Hiei kept looking away from her, not wanting to see her disappointed face. Melissa nodded and turned the knob of the door to find it unlocked. Once she opened it completely, she continued to stand where she was. She turned her whole body looking at him, her dress shimmered in the moonlight as the breeze blew by. Hiei looked at her, confused of what she was thinking at the moment. She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around him, his arms out of the grasp. Hiei, not knowing what to do at this time, stood there at first, but then hugged her back. Her dress was soft to the touch, like silk. He held her gently in his arms, smiling to himself. 'It won't be long Izanami... you will be awaken...'

"Hiei..." Melissa sighed his name. They both parted after a while and Melissa bowed to him. "Good night Hiei..."

"Hn... you too." Hiei walked from the door, out of the light that came from the porch lamp. His black clothes and hair made it hard for Melissa to see him walk off in the night, not knowing if he was still there. She went inside and got dressed into her pajamas. She climbed into bed and fell fast asleep.

**End Chapter**


	10. Dream

**Forgotten Memories**

**Dear Readers,**

**"I apologize for not continuing in almost two months or so. Economics and my other classes have been giving me a hard time. But now I think I have a C in that class, and an F in another... sighs Well, enough of this."**

**trunksgirl85 - "You do realize Hiei glanced over my shoulder when I was reading the reveiw... He merely grombled at it. But I like your reveiws. Thank you."**

**Moving Shadow - "Thank you for the reveiw, and I will continue to read your fanfiction."**

**Katiethewolfdemon - "Thank you for anticipating and I apologize for keeping you for so long. But I will put of a couple chapters to make it up."**

**Chapter 10**

**Dream**

He was near, close to me as I knelt to my knees, my head bent down. Nothing was clear here, many things were a blur. But then again, what was there to see when you can not see light and just the floor? He sat, sat down in His chair. No one sat there. Myself thinking that no one has ever touching it except Him.

"Ryu. What about this one?" His voice was wraspy, like there was something in his thoat. I could not look up, could not identify this man that was sitting. I had no clue if he was talking of me, or the other young ladies in the room. All in a row, bowed down as I was. The one known as Ryu spoke up, his voice sqeaky. "No. She served before and did poorly... This one will be better."

I felt as if he was pointing to someone, but had no clue who. The wraspy voice spoke again, disapprovingly. "No... I need a beauty. One that will make this temple look better."

"How about this one?" Once again the feeling of being pointed at came, making me figit a small bit. I heard the sound of clothing, silk, move. But it was only a small gesture, probably waving a hand of displeasure.

"...This one...?" Ryu's voice becoming unsure of himself. There was a moments pause before the higher status one spoke. "Allow me to see her face..."

I froze, awaiting for the touch. But it never came. Again the voice spoke. "Good, now I need a few more...."

This had gone on, for several minutes now. Only the two voices being heard, as well as a small whimper from one of the girls. They were afraid, just as I. Was it because they knew what was coming, or they were afraid and clueless of what would happen like I was. "What about this one? She is still young, able to learn quickly."

"Her face?" There was silence, only for a moment until it was broken by the movement of clothing. Suddenly I felt a cold hand rest on my chin, bringing my head up from my position. I quickly closed my eyes, knowing from the stories that have been told to me; not to look above the master's feet unless told to.

"....Open your eyes young lady..." obeying the voice, I opened slowly, adjusting to the light. My first glance was the man holding my chin, Ryu. He was skinny by the facial features, his cheek bones sticking out. His skin was pale like it had the lose of blood, and it didn't help that I didn't see any hair except a small squarish hat that it may have been hiding under. But what surprised me more, was that there were two small stubs of horns sticking out of his forehead, holding up the hat. He spoke, his breath very foul. "Her eyes are young as well. Looks as if she has no tales to tell.... Would this one do?"

There was silence in the room, giving me a small time to glance around. The row of girls were still bowed down, but very few of them remained, gaps between them showing where the ones taken use to be. The one of higher status was sitting in the large chair, himself large as well. His clothing beautiful with the shining of the light, but before I could see the detail of it and his face, he spoke. "...I like the curiousity in her. Yes, she will do very well. Send the rest back to Fuka... Tell her 'She has done well with the choices'..."

The feeling of months had passed, only in a blur. The place was large, and the other maidens had helped alot. I was given a name, one I have not given thought as one: Usagi, gentle and quiet like a rabbit. The master had even loved that name, saying it will suit me well in human terms. He had the aura of ginning every time he mentioned it, and I always felt uneasy of it, unsure if he was or not. I had always felt uneasy around Him after the first day staying with Him...

Melissa began to be around Kurama more often than she did with Roseanna. She even started calling him as Kurama instead of Shuuichi, curtisy to Yusuke and the others. She was around Hiei more as well, listening to the silence around them. The silence allowed her to notice things more than before. His eyes were a strange red, an eye color she never seen before. And his nails longer than hers most the time, and sharp. The little things that intiruged her. She was with Toriko as well, talking of different things. He always had a strange sense of humor. Yukimara, one of Steph's friends, was like Toriko with the humor. Yuki's sense of humor always brought her to make fun of Kurama, as well as Yusuke and Kuwabara. She lived with Yusuke, his mother being drunk at the time decided to allow her to stay with them as Yusuke's sister. Earlier in the last school year, everyone thought Yuki was a guy. She always wore the guys uniform instead of the girls, and she had her blonde hair always in a hat. Melissa didn't pay much attention of what was going on at the time. She was more interested in wanting to know very few people at the time. But Kurama has introduced her to so many people not. Melissa began to consider everyone as a family like she did for him. Through all their arguing and play fights, they all cared for one another. A family could not be without some arguing.

"Kurama?" Melissa asked as she layed in the grass of Genkai's yard. The whole group was there; Steph, Yusuke, Yuki, Hiei, Kuwabara, Kayko, Yukina, Genkai and Botan. They decided to have a picnic for the school year almost being over. The term test had been finished that week, and all that was left were the last few chapters to go over in each class. Kurama looked over to her. "Hm?"

"Do servants only bring food and retrieve items? Are they in Makai?" Everyone looked silently at her, Kurama asking the question that was in everyone's minds. "Why do you ask?"

"I think I had a dream of it last night..." Everyone did not change their looks, curious of her story. Finally Yusuke leaned over to her, breaking the silence around them. "What was it about?"

"Um... It was of the same girl.... being beaten..." She said the last word very quietly so everyone could bearly hear it. And with that thought if they did, she quickly spoke. "Only when she did not do something correctly and it wasn't as bad as it seemed! It... it was like she was a slave... Do they have slaves there?"

"Yes... Slaves are everywhere actually, not only in Makai.." Kurama said seldomly. Botan poked her head over to them hearing the whole thing. "Yeah, and unfortunatly it was alway women and children. Children started as mere servants in the trade market... The women were more in one place if they did very well at their job of... um... entertainment..." She gave a nervous chuckle, trying to make it easier to explain.

"What did she have to do for the man?" Kuwabara asked. Melissa looked up at them. "It was the simple tasks for a servant... bringing things to him and forced to...-"

"What did he look like?" Yusuke asked, cutting in from her discription.

"Um... his face was not clear because I was the point of veiw of the servant girl, and she was not to look up at him, alway bowing... he was rather large though." Yusuke leaned over to Kuwabara and whispered in his ear, "Tarukane...." Kuwabara nodded at his remark, "No wonder she was polite in the beginning like Yuki-chan..." Kayko, wanting to change the subject, handed everyone their sandwiches. Hiei just continued to lean against the tree, listening to everything and not accepting the food offered to him. Out of nowhere, he suddenly had a look of anger, trying to keep his cool with small twitches. He looked down to find Yuki poking his shoe with a stick. She did not realize he was looking at her until she finally looked up to grab her sandwich. His death glare beaming down upon her as she gave a quick teasing smile and then took a bite of her sandwich.

"These sandwiches look good. Arigatou Kayko." Melissa did a quick bow of her head and then started to eat.

"Melissa, you don't have to bow for food....." Kurama said. He wasn't paying much attention to the food in his hand until he felt it slip out. He looked behind him to find Steph taking the last bite. With her mouth full of food Steph replied, "And you can't leave it hanging around either, it will disappear just like that!" Kurama sighed, shaking his head with a slight smile, and grabbed the bag of chips.

"I'm surprised Kurama has a girlfriend that doesn't have any manners..." Kuwabara said. "...And Hiei with one that has too much..."

"Hn... baka....." Hiei stated before jumping in the tree. He found a branch that was low enough to grab things, but high enough to not be bothered. Melissa blinked, confused of Kuwabara's statement. 'Does Hiei have one?' she thought, continuing to eat her sandwitch before Steph decided to take hers as well. Yukina came out of the temple, carring disposible cups and a jug of juice. Kuwabara immediately went over to help her, not wanting to strain his beloved. The picnic continued with a fun time with each other.

xxxxx

"Toriko!" Maru-chan's voice was heard through the house as he ran to the door. Melissa perked up from her reading, watching the child run. "Toriko's here!"

He quickly opened the door, Kanto not far behind him. "Hey there, glad to see that I am always welcome at this residence." Toriko's voice was heard at the door, his form coming inside. His usual attire brought the boys to tug at his straps and chains, as well as a smile on Melissa's face, closing her book.

"Nice to see you today." Melissa replied, causing him to look up from the boys.

"And it is a pleasure to see you M'Lady." He smiled, bowing before taking off his shoes at the door and head over to sit where she was. The boys followed him, rambling on of different topics to Toriko.

"Toriko, I caught a frog!"

"Yeah, and Mama said we can keep it in the backyard!"

"Do you like frogs?"

"Maybe you can see him!" All this coming from the children, not giving time for Toriko to respond to any of them. Finally after a few seconds, the boys finally found a topic they can both ask. "We got a new game, wanna play with us?" They both waited patiently for the teen to respond. He smiled, glancing to Melissa then back to the two pints. "What's the game?"

"BINGO!" Both the boys cheered out in unison, running to get the game. Melissa chuckled at this, setting her book to the side. Toriko turned and smiled at her, his usual goofy smile that he always gave when he was happy. After a few moments, Maru-chan and Kanto came back, but not with the game in hand. Kanto was carrying a large binder, full of pages, while his brother continued to pester him, wanting to carry it. Both Melissa and Toriko blinked at the object, curious why they brought it out.

"It's our old photo album! I found it while getting the game out of the closet!" Maru-chan replied happily. Kanto glared at him, holding the book protectively.

"You did not find it! I was the one who did!"

"Nah uh! You just lifted the towels and sheets!" They both continued to argue until Melissa grabbed the photo album, thanking both to satisfy them. All four looked down at it, huddling close together as they watched Melissa slowly open it. The pages turned, each revealing the old memories. The first few pages reveiled their parent's wedding, and old family members. Continuing on the pictures, showed the first born, the title underneath the picture: Roseanna Marie Kita. Kanto and Maru-chan snickered at the sight of seeing their older sister as an infant. Alot of the pictures showed her crying.

Then there was another baby picture, one that was not Roseanna. This one had no title. The next pictures after it showed younger Roseanna trying to hold the infant. This one rarely any crying pictures. All four of the veiwers looked at one another, the two boys keeping silent. They continued on their findings, seeing these new found photos. Later pictures reveiled Kanto Mara Kita. Maru-chan pointed and laughed at him, causing him to want the pages to turn faster. Shortly after, Maruhito Natsu Kita. Everyone 'Awwed' at him, while he made a dramatic scene of drowning and sophicating. The pictures continued, going through the ages of the years. Melissa did not remember any of these, but then again, she practically remembered nothing. The second born girl looked nothing like herself, finding it strange that she had no name. Maybe her name was forgotten to be put in, as well as the birth certificates like the others. Roseanna and her brothers looked as they do now from the album, but her former self had black hair like them, showing no sighns of her cherry coke color. The glasses never showed up in the photos either, but maybe all of this would be explained in later pages.

Their mother came in, glancing at the four huddled together. Mysteriously, they were all huddled together, as if to hide something, and the whispers did not help. She walked up to them, replying quietly. "Boy's... Did you bring the frog inside again?" The two children froze suddenly, turning to look at their mother. Kanto was the one to speak. "No mama. Me an' Maru-chan found this photo album and we were looking through it. Look! Roseanna is actually smiling in these pictures."

The calm one moved aside, pointing to the album so their mother could see it. Once she looked down at it, she noticed Toriko with them, waiting patiently to continue looking through. She glanced to the book, finding the old pictures back several years before Melissa had joined the famiily. She picked up the book, glancing quickly through the pages before turning away from them, closing it. "Boys, Melissa... Why don't you find something more productive to do this afternoon...."

"Aww... But Mama! We didn't finish looking through!" Maru-chan pouted, balling up his fists.

"Go Maru... Please...?" The child fell silent after the plea, turning to look at the others. They all looked at one another, questioning glances to each other.

"Well, we can go to the park...." Melissa suggested. Both the little boys shook their heads rapidly, trying to think of other places to go. Toriko smiled, sitting back in the chair as he tried to pull something out of his pant's pocket. Finally he pulled out a small bundle of bills, unfolding them to count how much he had. Finally he spoke up, the three others turning to him. "I have enough for the four of us to see a movie... or some other means of entertainment..."

At first the two boys blinked to register that he was offering to take them somewhere, then happily cheered. Melissa smiled, looking at the money that he had. "Is it enough?"

"Sure it is! That's one of the reasons I came over; so we can go out somewhere. And I figured the holiganes wanted to come with as well." Toriko smiled back, getting up from the couch to head out.

"Um.. I will go get some more money from my mom, incase we need it..." Melissa left the room, searching through the whole house for her mother. She found her, talking to Roseanna, and handing her the book of untold memories. After recieving the money from her mother, and telling her that the boys and her were going to spend the day with Toriko, they headed out to enjoy the day ahead of them.

**End Chapter**

**P.S.- "I apologize for it being short. This chapter was just put in to make it seem not so sudden."**


	11. Away

Forgotten Memories

Chapter 11

Away

Hiei's POV

I passed by the trees and the houses, feeling the breeze on my face. I needed to get to her house before I had to leave. It was around the time of noon, so I didn't worry too much of the time of day. Finally reaching the familiar neighborhood, I left the tree branch, walking the rest of the way. There wasn't anyone in veiw so it made it easier for me. I reached her front door, looking for any signs of anyone inside before I knocked. I waited a couple seconds before someone answered. It happened to be the motherly woman.

"Hello... May I help you...?" She looked down at me, holding a dusting cloth.

".....I'm looking for Izzy..." I made it clear but not harsh. She looked abit confused of the name. Before I can correct myself, Roseanna came behind the woman, giving a bit of a sneer when she seen me. "Oh... you. She's at Shuuichi's....." She turned away not saying anything more. The mother looked at me, then to her rightful daughter.

"Um... You can come in if you would like to wait for her here..." She gestured for me to come in, smiling abit.

I shook my head to the offer. "No. I'll go to her...." With that, I left the steps, walking the direction of the reformed fox's place. A good distance away, I took the rest of my travel by tree. Once I was there, I decided to take the entrance of his window instead of the door; no more encounters with mothers.... I jumped to the tree, seeing him already opening the window.

"Come in Hiei..." He didn't have that of his usual tone of voice. More of a solem one. I climbed in, seeing not only Izzy and Kurama, but the Kitsune's mate as well.

"I see we are having a little party here....'' Steph replied. Izzy smiled, waving to me. I nodded to her, letting her know I acknowledge her welcome. I leaned against the wall, next to the window, looking at Kurama.

"Well Hiei... I guess you came to say your farewell as well." Kurama looked at me, then to Izzy. The girls looked at us both, confused as to what was going on.

"Farewell...? Kurama... What's going on?" Steph asked abit of anger heard.

"We're just going to.... go on a small trip...." Kurama started.

"Where are you going?" Izzy asked quietly, ignoring the anger in the room. Kurama smiled abit.

"We... we're just going to help out some friends.... We'll be back."

"When?" Izzy asked again.

"When ever it is done." I replied, looking to the Kitsune's floor. There was a bit of silence in the room. Izzy being the first to speak with a small smile. "I wish that person luck..."

Steph got up from her spot in her chair, headed to the door. She turned to look to Kurama. "I'll see you when you get back....." Then left the room. Melissa watched as she sat cross legged on the bed, a pillow in her lap. Kurama sighed, heading out the door to catch Stephanie before she left. I looked around the room, noticing we were the only ones in it. Melissa rocked back and forth, looking at me.

"Who are the friends? Have I met them?" Her voice calm like the occation didn't phase her. I took a couple seconds to speak, taking my time. "They are in Makai... You have not met them..."

Melissa's POV

It has been several days now since Kurama and Hiei had left. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan, and Toriko were gone as well. I never knew it took that many people to help out a friend in Makai; but it was the demonous place they were going to, so I should expect it. I had kept to myself the whole time, not talking to anyone except when I had something that needed to be said. School was not the usual way it use to be, Kurama wasn't there. I also felt Roseanna and my old friends had shunned me, but I expected that to happen considering how long I was away from them. I use to walk home with Kurama, sometimes stop off at the apartment complex that Hiei liked to stay. It was run down, no residence or any life at all in it. I don't even know where Hiei lives, he just shows up. But then again, I dont know where Yusuke or the others lived, only Kurama. My brother lives in a different house than I. But, I walk home from school by myself now. The beginning of the year, I have had some problems of these guys from school, trying to ask me out in an unmannerful way. It wasn't as bad when Kurama was with me, but now that he is gone to help the friends of his, they had taken advantage of it.

"Hey Melissa!" I could here one call for me in the distance, his foot steps advanced to mine. "So when will you come to my place?" I had not turned to look at him, knowing his expression would be a wide smirk of him knowing I heard him. His friends were behind him as well, asking the same kind of question. "Yeah Melissa, be a nice babe and hang with us. Shuuichi would not mind."

"Hey Babe, don't listen to them, come with me and we'll have a blast." I tried to ignore them, walking a faster pace. I could hear them laughing, then is stopped abruptly with grunts of pain. I turned back, seeing them sitting, or kneeling in pain against a fence I had past. And there was someone, a small glimps of a guy with my school uniform on, jumping over the fence out of sight. I blinked a couple times, registering what had happened before continuing on my way home. Before I got to my turn for home, I glanced to the place that Hiei was usually at. I started walking there, thinking that they may be back, just resting from the long travel.

I got to the entrance of the apartment complex, looking around at the empty bottles and trash before heading to the stairs. I made my way to the third floor out of five, finding the room that we usually were at. I opened the door, peering inside. Nothing. He wasn't there. Just the room as it always had been since the night of the party. I walked farther in the room, the living room where the couch was. The glass of the window was broken, but that didn't bother me. I glanced at the kitchen, no dishes or appliences were there, emptiness. I looked down the hallway, the two bedroom doors ajar, bathroom door wide open. 'He won't be in there, he never went in those rooms.... only stayed in the living room...' I sighed, leaving the place.

I walked down the stairs, holding my book bag on my back. I got outside, sighing my thoughts away of them coming back so soon. "What is a fine lady like you, doing is such a trashed place like this?" I jumped surprised, looking to the direction of who was talking. I hoped it wasn't those boys from earlier, but no, it wasn't. There he was, wearing all black, and that usual smirk that could not be mistaken. "Toriko!? You scared me!"

"I scared you? Am I that bad looking?" He twirled one of his chains on his finger.

"No, what I meant was you startled me..." I put my hand to my chest to relieve myself from the jump.

His smile was big. "So I'm startling now...?"

"Oh, you know what I mean.... Why are you here?" I straightened myself out before looking back at him.

"Why am I here? You mean I'm not suppose to be here? You do not want me here?" He gave the playful pout, trying to give the pity look.

"That is not what I meant.... Kurama and the others are not home.... they are gone to help a friend in Makai and I figured-"

"Makai? You know of Makai?" He interrupted me.

"Um... yes....?"

"What do you know of it? Who told you?" He looked both ways to see if anyone was around. I noticed one person in the distance before he pulled me back into the apartment complex. My bag dropped off of my shoulders by the force he made. "Please tell me..."

"Why is it a big deal....?" I gazed into his worried eyes before speaking again, rubbing my sore shoulder. "I was told by Hiei and Kurama that it was a world of demons..... Less secure than here...."

"They told you...?"

"Yes..."

"What else did they say of it...?"

"There were slaves.... and there was less communication of cities and towns... Most demons are not what you would wish to see, just a select few that are trustable once with half your life, but not alot...."

"Do you plan to go there... at all?" He finally let go of me, allowing me to relax abit and glance at my shoulder. "No... Not really...."

"Don't ever go there! It's not a place for someone helpless such as youself to go on vacation...."

"How do you know of it Tori....?" I looked back at him, his smile came slightly back at the shortness of his name.

".....I have had my encouters there.... Lets get you home M' Lady..." He gestured to the door, a ladies first gesture. I picked up my bag on the way out, but before I slung it over my shoulder, he took it. "Man... How many books do you need to take on a Thursday night?" He looked at me, his serious face gone, his normal expression back.

"Um... I have a test tomorrow...?" I walked out, seeing the sun heading down. The time of year, autumn, brought the days shorter.

"Good enough answer." We continued walking, Toriko taking me home so I wouldn't have to walk by myself. His sense of humor kept the cold out of my soul, making me laughing the whole time. Once to the house, he bowed like a gentleman, bringing my hand in his, then he kissed it. I could feel the air warming up around my face, perhaps from my blushing considering he smiled. "Good night M' Lady. And I will see you perchance in the morrow?"

"Perchance..." I curtsied to him, showing my respect to his gesture. "Good night." I grabbed my bag from him, heading inside. I looked back to him through the living room window, seeing him skipping away.

"So is this who you are with? Or are you with Shuuichi...?" I turned around, seeing Roseanna in the entrance of the living room, her arms crossed leaning agianst the wall.

"What do you mean 'with'...?" I sat in one of the chairs.

"You are always gone, never with Mica and I..."

"I am with both Toriko and Kurama. As well as with Hiei and the others."

"These name! I don't even understand them... Who are they?" She sat in the chair opposite of mine.

"Kurama is the other name that Shuui-"

"Oh his other name? Is this his name that he has taken to use from the literature/history book? The oh so legendary Youko Kurama that was said to have been the great fox demon theif?"

"Um.... if you would like to put it-"

"Then what of the others? Hiei sure sounds like the other legend. Is that another nick name? What's his real name?"

"That is all I know of his name.... Hiei...."

"And the others...? You said there are your other friends..."

"Toriko.... the one that just dropped me off... and there is Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan. Keiko, Yukina and Shizuru as well...." I calmly counted them off my fingers, making sure I didn't forget one. Maybe I did, but it didn't really matter now.

"How come I have not seen them?" Her voice was becoming more angry.

"I did not think it was important for you to meet them.... You were never interested... But you did meet Yusuke once. Remember?"

"What is there to remember Melissa?" She flailed her arms up in fustration. I paused a moment to allow her to calm some.

"We... we met him at the park that day.... years ago..."

"Years don't matter Melissa! I don't like them... you are becoming like them. Shuuichi use to be nice, use to..."

"Roseanna.....? He still is.... you just decided to ignore the different side of him and want the old ways to return to you..."

"No!" She got up from her chair, walking out of the room. "You just decided to ignore all of us and just want him to be with you."

"He is my broth-"

"He is not you brother Melissa! He is just a friend!"

"If he is not my brother Roseanna.... then you are not my sister... just a friend..." I spoke calmly, getting up to grab my bag and heading to the kitchen through the other enterance of the living room.

More days, almost a week since Roseanna and I had our little arguement.More days to add on to Kurama and the others not being back. Was Makai that far? How are they getting there if it is not of this world? Maybe it was in that of space.... but that is just obscured. Steph and Yuki have been keeping me some company in the last couple of days, but they are still distant to me, like they are still acquaintences. I just watch as the two continue to argue, like Yusuke and Kuwabara; but they keep the phyical violence down to only puffing up at each other and making a hissing/scrawling noise. Tori is the only one I like to talk to the most. Always enjoying his jokes and his cheerfulness.

"Hey Toriko?"

"Yes my fair lady?" He did his playful bow. We were at the park, sitting in the grass over looking the playground.

"Where is it that you get your personality? There is only once really that I have seen you serious... that one day...."

"I get my personality with the people I am with." He flopped down on the grass laying down, looking up at the tree branches that we were under.

"And who may they be? I would not make you any different from the first I have met you... When I met you, you were still like this."

"Ah but you do. You see... you laugh, making me want to be more of myself."

"Youself?"

"Yes. No one is like me, I am an original..." He began to slightly sing in a funny voice. "I think I am a clone know, a bunch of me just a lyin' around. I think I'm a clone know, cause all I am is a hand-me down." I started to laugh once again in the day of his jokes.

"So I am a copy...?"

"No." He turned to his side,leaning on his arm and facing me. He then poked my arm. "You are the most polite person I have ever met. No one is like you. You are yourself..." Every syllable he spoke was followed by his poking.

"But I copy alot of things..." I looked at my arm where he was poking me.

"But if you blend them around, then they are not copies." He twirled his finger on my arm again, showing that of blending.

"Oh.." I continued watching his finger. "Do you know when Kurama and Hiei will be back?"

He stopped twirling his finger, his smile slightly there. "I have that of no clue. But time will tell, that it will."

I smiled abit to myself, thinking 'If I could tell the world just one thing, it would be they will all be okay. And not to worry because worry is wasteful at times like these...' Tori glanced at me, smiling to himself of his own thoughts.

Two week now from when they had left. I began to just stay home, only getting out to go to school. It was the weekend, Saturday, so I was inside, away from the cold, reading one the books that the literature teacher had assigned us to. I was still in my pajamas, not caring to get dressed if I wasn't going anywhere. The phone in my room rang, bringing me out of my reading. I answered it, thinking it would be Toriko or Kaze, deciding to make conversation. But it wasn't.

"Hello Izzy...." I paused, reconizing the voice on the other end.

"Kurama! Are you home now?" He let out a sigh, maybe of releif.

"Yes Izzy. We are back." His voice still calm as always. "Did I miss anything?"

"Um there is that of tests. But I know you will get a perfect score on them. Other than that no. How was the trip?"

"It was rough...."

"When may I see you?" I glanced to the clock, reading 4:19. But I noticed the sky already turning the shades of blue, yellow and orange.

"You shouldn't worry of me. I'll be in school on Monday, just need some rest. You should tend to Hiei.."

"Tend...? Is he hurt?" I could tell now from the tone of his voice that he was hurt as well. "You should go see.... He should be at the apartment complex that he usually is at..."

"Alright... Are you sure you don't need anything?"

"No, I'm good. Steph will be home shortly, and all I need is rest to heal..." His voice was sounding like it was getting tired.

"Alright.... I will go to Hiei.... anything I need to bring for him?" I began to grab my backpack, taking out the school supplies.

"No...well. Maybe something to warm him up.... Oh and Melissa...?"

"Yes?" I began putting one of my small blankets in the bag.

"There are things that happens to man with a.... near death experience..."

"What do you mean...?"

"You will figure it out later Melissa, Steph is back home. Good luck..." With that, the other line hung up. I looked at the phone confused, then finished packing my bag with some small supplies that may help. Then headed out the door. '...there are things that happens to a man with a.... near death experience...? What is that suppose to mean...?'

End Chapter


	12. The Pendelum Of Time

**Forgotten Memories**

**WARNING: Ok, this chapter is going to be longer than the others that you have read, and would have a scene that is different than the rest as well. This chapter is later going to be of higher rating if you would like to consider it that, and you do not have to read. I REPEAT: You do not have to read the longest last paragraph in the longest chapter... Kapish?**

**Chapter 12**

**The Pendalum of Time**

Melissa's POV

I ran down the stairs, heading out the door of my house. The bag lighter that of my school books, but it was filled with alot more larger items like the blanket and supplies. I had forgotten that I was still in my PJs, but I didn't care at the time. I yelled over my shoulder for my mother or papa to hear. "I will be at a friend's.... I will be back later!" Quickly I shut the door behind me, not wanting to waste time; but I felt the door yank out of my grip, a hand grasped to my wrist. I turned around seeing Anna holding it. "Where are you going?"

"I am helping a friend... Please let me go Anna!" I tried to get free from her grip.

"No Mel. You're going to them again..."

"Please Anna... Hiei is hurt...."

"Hiei? I figured you would be going to Toriko... Is he your boyfriend? Those fools?..."

"I do not know what you are talking about! Let go!" I continued to pry myself out of her grasp. She just held on tighter. "...You are.... hurting me...."

"Where did Shuuichi go that brings you to worry?" She brought her face close to mine.

"No where to your concern. You never wanted to know before!" I finally got free, falling back in the pathway. I quickly squirmed up, grabbing the bag and ran from Roseanna. I didn't turn to see if she was following, running all the way to the apartment complex. I finally stopped to catch my breath, noticing the shadows growing from the sun coming down. I looked up at the third floor, seeing the broken window, but no signs of any life in the room. As I looked up at the building, I seen the moon, full, peeking out from behind the building. I walked through the entrance, still no signs of life. I walked up the stairs carefully so I would not make any sounds that would break the silence. Finally to the third floor, I looked down the hall, seeing the room door ajar slightly. I walked slowly down the hallway, hearing the creaks in the floor to my weight and the book bag. I finally got to the room, knocking on it slightly. "....Hiei...? It is me.... Melissa..." I pushed the door open, seeing Hiei there. He was sitting on the couch, putting away his sword, maybe thinking I was someone unexpected to show up.

"....." He finally looked up at me, his eyes tired, his face covered in blood from a head wound. He wasn't wearing his cloak, but his black shirt and his baggy pants that was held up with three of his belts. He had more wounds on his arm from what I could see with the rest of the sun going down. But the blood on his face, brought a gasp through my lips. He looked away, knowing the sight of him the way his conditions were was not a good sign. I set the bag down, taking out the items that I brought.

"....Kurama called me.... He told me to .... tend to your needs...." Once I took several items out of the bag, I walked over to him, inspecting him closer and see if there was an easier way to heal the wounds. I noticed his shirt was cut in several places, maybe some wounds on his chest were there. And the blood was dried, must have been a while ago but still, it needed to be treated "I don't need tending to.... I can wash myself off..." He started to get up but I held him down.

"You must not move....." I walked back to the stuff, picking up a cloth and the water bottle. I knew from being here before, there was no electricity and no water, so I had to bring my own. I walked back to Hiei, pouring some water on the cloth, but not too much to waste. The water had a bit of solution in it, mixed with peroxide and a little bit of other ailments that may help with healing. I kneeled down, looking up at his eyes before touching him, his tired, confused eyes.

"How many wounds do you have...?" With out saying anything, he took off his shirt, showing more cuts and burns. I almost put my hand to my mouth subconsciously, but instead I lightly touched them to make sure they were real. I looked at his sides, as well as his back, noticing they were as bad as his front. "....How did you get these....?"

"Battles...." He spoke like it was nothing.

"Demon battles...?" I looked up at him, wiping away some of the dried blood on his cheek. I started to remove his head band, seeing that it was not white, but a brown from the dried blood. But before I could remove it partially, he stopped me, removing my hand from the band. I nodded and continued cleaning the rest of his face.

"Yes...." He looked at me, tiredness but thankfulness in his eyes. Once I got all the dried blood cleaned up, I noticed that the wounds weren't as bad as I had thought of them to be. I hated how head wounds turned out to be less than you would think from the blood. I took another side of the cloth and wet it down, washing off the blood from the rest of his body; his arms, chest, back... He didn't even bother to stop me, just sat there patiently. The only other time he had to was when I started taking the bandages off of his right arm. They were covered in blood as well, and I wondered if there was a reason for his arm and his forehead to be kept bandaged. I glanced up at him to see how he was doing. His expression was like in a daze, not really there. I noticed one of the wounds on his head started to open up again, starting to drip from the side of his face. I quickly but carefully wiped it away, then got up to grab the rolls of bandages that I brought with me.

No POV

"....How.... were your friends....?" She asked while deciding which roll to grab.

"....Alright...." He watched her with his eyes, his body not moving at all. Melissa sat down in front of him on the floor, unraveling the bandages and started putting them on his wounds. There went silence while she put the clean bandages on him, at first they started to turn red, but the layers kept the blood in. Once she finished, she looked at him up and down, seeing the progress that she had made. The only thing that bothered her was the bandana on Hiei's forehead, and the wrap around his arm. "Um.... Hiei....?"

He looked at her, the curiosity barely in his eyes. She continued, seeing that he was listening. "What of your other bandages....?" He glanced at his arm that the dragon was held on, pausing a bit before looking back at her. ".....It's just a scar....."

"Can.... I take a look...?" Without saying anything, Hiei continued to look at her, deciding whether to reveal the cursed creature on his arm to her. Was she ready to corrupted more because of him, his influence on her? But then again, she needed to know sooner or later.... He looked to his arm, finding the knot that held the wrap in place, untying it with his one hand. Melissa sat next to him on the couch, watching him. He finally got the knot, unraveling the clothe until it was loose enough to slide off his hand. The dragon mark shone clearly in the window's shine of the moon. Melissa's mouth gaped a bit open in astonishment as she looked at the burnt, dry blood smeared, tattoo. Hiei turned his arm around every so often to show her all of the dragon imprint that crawled down his arm. "....That is.... A nice tattoo.... Why keep it covered?" Melissa finally spoke.

He didn't say anything, registering that the ningens call art like this on one's body a tattoo. "...... It's.... it's not a tattoo....." He replied quietly. Melissa looked up at him, his eyes focused on the arm. She glanced back at it, noticing that it started to get warmer where they sat and smoke starting to come from his arm. He clenched his fist to give it more power, but to control it as well. When Hiei thought that was enough to show, he lowered his kai energy down, relaxing the arm. The smoke started to disperse in the air, thankful there was the broken window. Melissa continued to look at the arm, amazed at what she had just seen. Hiei's voice broke the silence, repeating what he said earlier. "..... It's not a tattoo...."

Melissa looked up at him, his eyes shifting to being closed to open, closing again, and trying to open his eyes. Melissa got up quickly, grabbing the blanket that she had brought, swinging it over Hiei's shoulders and placing it on his back. She sat down next to him, watching him quietly as his sleep tried to take over him. 'I should have not done that....' Hiei thought to himself, looking at her. Her expression was mostly of patience, but also of curiosity. He closed his eyes completely, leaning anywhere that his body would fall. The destination felt that of falling forward, but he was stopped by the quick gentle hand that pulled him another direction that was warmer. Melissa placed Hiei's head in her lap, not wanting him to fall to the floor. Melissa took the blanket and started to cover him completely with it, until she seen his arm again. He hadn't bandaged it up and his arm still had the bloody cut and burns that needed to be tended to. She glanced around her, seeing one of the bloody clothes not far, along with the bandages. She took hold of them, with her foot, reaching down to grab them. She gently applied the clothe on his arm, not wishing to wake the little youkai. Calmly, she wiped away all the blood on his arm, causing the dragon to show more to his white skin that had rarely been shown in the daylight. She put the clean new bandage on his arm, around the dragon where the old bandage had been before it was taken off. She looked at his sleeping face, seeing it's peaceful contour. She noticed the dried blood as well on his forehead, that headband alot more dirty than the rest of the new ones. She hesitantly put the wet clothe to his forehead, where the blood was on the skin, cleaning up what she could. She started to slip the cleaning clothe under his bandana, cleaning what she could. Finally she decided to slip the clothe off his forehead, not all the way, just to the hairline so she could clean the blood.

She slowly started to take it off, only when she got farther than she did before, she would put it back to it's original place, waiting a couple seconds before continuing her progress. This reminded her of a wary dog, taking food from a stranger. She finally got it completely off his forehead, seeing the smeared blood on his forehead. She started to cautiously clear off his forehead, waiting for him to suddenly wake up. She had never seen this teen sleep, not knowing what he would do. She finally got all the blood, seeing no reason for the bandana to be there. That is until she seen a little slit in the center of the forehead. She took a closer look, touching it with the wet clothe. It didn't do anything, maybe it was just a strange scar. Glancing at the roll of new bandages, she noticed that she wouldn't have enough to cover his forehead anyways, so it was best that the original clothe to be where it had been, no newer one. She swiftly took the clothe and put it back to the original spot. Hiei continued to sleep peacefully, more peaceful than she had ever seen him. She smiled a bit, adjusting both Hiei and herself, so the both of them would be comfortable in their sleep.

She found it strange to be sleeping with that of a boy, expecially one who would seem to have a bad reputation. Her face became slightly hot from a blush forming on her cheeks, noticing she was still in the pajamas. They were thin baggy pants, comfortable; and a spaghetti strap top. She had pulled him up so he could rest on her shoulder instead of in her lap, but his head slid just a bit down so it was resting on her chest instead. Melissa decided not to move him, not wanting to wake the fire apparition. And if his head fell farther against her, she would have to move him again anyways. So there was no point in moving him if he was comfortable. She sighed slightly, feeling him rise and fall to her breath in her lungs. 'How could he sleep like this? Where did he really go to get these wounds?' She wondered this as she started to fall asleep. She actually found it comfortable the way they were, his heat being a blanket itself.

"Hikari.... you must go...." A blonde replied to the girl in front of him, She had tears running from her hazel eyes, looking to the portal at which she had to enter.

"Bu-"

"No buts... I don't want to make this harder than it already is..." the boy had tears starting to weild up in his eyes, but he kept them in so Kari would not be more scared. "...I will come after you when it's over..."

"But I am of Light.... I should help!"

"You would be getting yourself into a worse situation. I don't want that devil of a demon to.... I can not... imagine..." The tears finally escaped his eyes. He bowed his head so she would not see his blue eyes. She hugged him, not wanting to let go but knew that she had to. She had no idea where this portal would lead her to, only knowing that it would take her away from her angel of hope. This strange portal was different from the portals she knew; the ones that were to a computer screen and had to be activated by her digital device, this portal opening up physically in the air instead of digitally. Another difference to this portal and the one she knew.... was the digital portal, she knew where it led, and that she would be coming back; this new portal for her, would not allow anything get in, or back out... a one way ticket to an unknown realm.

She clenched on to the blonde, remembering and knowing the fact that she will not see him again. Everyone told her that they would open up the portal again to get her once the demon was destroyed. But she knew that if they didn't give it everything they got, meaning her being there as part of the eight celestrial warriors, then there would be no winning against the monster. She prayed, prayed that they will make it, if she could not return ever, at least have her angel survive. She finally let go, feeling his tears seep through her sleeveless shirt and dripping on her arm. "T... Takeru...." She muttered softly, knowing this may be last time she would hear the name. "I... I love you...."

Takeru's eyes poured more tears, not weeping but just the silent fall of tears and a sniffle or two. He tried to find his voice, choking on it as he tried to speak. "... I... I love.... I love you too, Kari..." He was use to saying these three words, but he was choking through the tears. He knew that they were going to be together again, he will defeat the devil. So why was he crying? He needed to be strong, a man does not cry. They finally let go of each other, Kari walking to the portal. She did not look back, thinking that if she did, she would never leave. She stopped before the portal, looking at the warped vortex. Sighing and thinking of her brother, Taichi. She thought of all her friends, the whole group. Her family and Takeru as well, finally stepping into the vortex.

A girl woke up on a park bench, clueless to where she was. She got up, looking around the park. She finally reached to the part that had the playground, finding four teenage boys already finding amusement with the structure. One with the appearance of black slicked back hair looked like he was racing one with carrot orange hair to the top of the playground. A red head with longer hair was sitting on the swings, swaying back and forth but not very high off the ground. And there was a shorter guy that wore all black with spiked hair whom was leaning against the playground structure with his arms crossed. The carrot top was just about to the top when the one he was racing pulled him back, causing him to slip down one of the slides. The one with the shorter black hair started laughing at the oaf, clenching his stomach from the pain.

"Oh Kuwabara! That was classic!" He hollered through his laughs. The one known as Kuwabara gritted his teeth, scrabbling back up the slide. They were all having a great time at this park that they have know for so long of what it had seemed. The one on the swing chuckled a bit while the spiked hair one smirked. The girl hid behind a tree, hoping they did not see her. She did not want them to notice her and ask questions.

"Urimeshi! Get over here so I can-" Kuwabara was cut short by the spiked haired one. "I don't think you can do much of anything...."

"Shorty you stay out of this!" Kuwabara called back to him. He finally climbed to the top of the slide, chasing after Urimeshi. Urimeshi started climbing faster up the structure, jumping down from it and continued to run. Kuwabara continued to chase him, forgetting of the competition of trying to get to the top. The girl leaned behind one of the trees, hoping they had not spotted her. She wanted to know where she was, without asking these strange teens. Maybe if she listened long enough, then they would give some information that she wanted. Finally she looked back at them, curiosity welling up inside of her. The two boys that were chasing each other stopped and flopped down on the grass, both exhausted from their run. The one with the long read hair got off the swings, sitting next to them on the grass. His walking was graceful, causing the girl to believe he was gay. The short one leaning against the playground stayed near the structure, just changing his position to face them. He may have been the lone wolf of the group.

"I think I would get more tired chasing Urimeshi then I would killing demons...." Kuwabara stated, trying to catch his breath.

"Although you still suck at it..." The lone one replied coldly. Kuwabara got right up, stomping towards him. "Shrimp! I can beat you with one hand!"

"And I'm sure you would loose in one second..." Kuwabara swung his fist to the short one, only to be stopped with his head hitting the playground. He was much taller than the lone wolf, as well as slower; so the Shrimp merely dodged the assult, standing next to Kuwabara. He smirked a bit, placing his hands into the pockets of the cloak or dress that he was wearing. "Hn ...I win..."

"Hiei... that wasn't very nice...." The red head replied, walking to help Kuwabara stand. Urimeshi helped him as well while Kuwabara tried to soothe the injury on his head. The girl continued to stand behind the tree, trying to figure out what Kuwabara said that struck her. Then it hit her: demons.... Her mind began to flash memories; Taichi, Yamato. The battles. Love, courage, friendship, sincerity, knowledge, reliability, kindness, miracle, hope... light... Takeru and the demon.... The portal. All these thoughts raced through her head, hurting it. Kari clenched her head, trying to keep from screaming out. She did not want these demon killers to see her, to find her and ask questions. Was this the world she had to live in for now on? One that carried more demons? She glanced up slightly to catch more of a breath, but noticed a hand reaching to help her up. "Are you alright?"

The red head was the one offering. Urimeshi and Kuwabara looked down at her, their faces blank. And the loner one leaned against the tree, his arms crossed with a suspicious glare. His eyes, from a closer look, were not human. They were red. They were blood red...

Hiei finally awoke, feeling more comfortable than he had ever felt. This wasn't right. He was suppose to feel the hard branch underneath him, or a corner with no cushion. He rested his hand down to sit up, but felt it sink down in warm skin. He froze, not putting on anymore pressure. Slowly he turned his head, finding it was on a soft pillow... of Izanami's chest. He jolted up grabbing onto the head of the couch for leverage up. 'How could I have left myself to be vulnerable to this?!' Hiei thought to himself. Melissa started to stir from Hiei's movement, as well as her warm blanket being gone. She blinked several times to awaken her eyes, Hiei watching her in silence, hoping she would fall back asleep, but to no avail. Melissa merely looked up at him, smiling a soft smile.

"You are awake..." She replied, her smile disappearing. "Are you leaving?"

Hiei did not say anything, only recalling what had happened. He was in the heat of battle, fighting some worthless demons where he got his injuries. They were not big, but too many inflicted on him as well as draining his energy in the fight rendered him to weakness. He remembered using the black dragon on the major foe, killing him almost instantly, leaving the rest of him for the other detectives. He just wanted to rest in Makai afterwards, hopefully have his wounds heal from rest, but his energy was too low to heal himself. He may not survive the night if luck did not look upon him. He would have chossen to settle in the Makai, but a curtain wounded fox reminded him of something else.

"Hiei..." Kurama walked over to his wounded comrade and best friend, the peace after the battle. "You have Izanami to look forward to when this is over with. I know she has the patience of a saint, but it does not mean for her to wait for you her whole life...." Hiei had thought of this, kneeling where he was. Finally after Yusuke's call back to Reikai, a portal opened up, allowing everyone to head back home. Hiei walked in as well, not wanting Izanami to wait longer than he had waited for her.

Hiei was brought back from his thoughts, looking down at Melissa. She had snuggled more into him, the way that he was propped up on the couch, only turning her eyes to look at him. "Please do not leave....."

'You have Izanami to look forward to when you get this over with. I know she has the patience of a saint, but it does not mean for her to wait for you her whole life...' Hiei recalled what Kurama had said, realizing that the fox knew he was planning for his own demise. 'Do I really want Izanami to suffer, and live with the fact that someone close to her has passed away because of stupid actions?' Hiei wondered to himself. 'I would have not been able to see her again, if I had chose to rest in Makai...' He leaned down, feeling Izzy pulling him down to rest. 'Would I have this chance again? Would I be like this or would this be the last time I am to be with her...?' He followed her movements, resting once again on her chest. He was a little cautious but relaxed when he seen her smile. Her arms wrapped around him, reassuring him that it would be alright, he could relax. He nuzzled his head more on her shoulder, his face more on her.

Melissa turned a faint pink at his movements, hugging him closer. She remembered what Roseanna had asked her. '...Is he your boyfriend? Those fools?' 'No... they are not fools... Hiei is not a fool...' She thought to herself. 'And he may not act it, but he cares, he still cares more than anyone could see. He has his own way...' She felt his arm move across her stomach, holding onto her like a child would. She smiled inwardly, 'If I could tell the world just one thing it would be they are all okay. And not to worry, because worry is wasteful at times like these...'

Hiei pulled her closer to himself, hearing her heartbeat go faster, and felt her breathing through her rises and falls. 'I do not want to loss her again...' He felt her cheek rest upon his head, and her mouth moving but no words coming out. He glanced up at her face, feeling her place light kisses on his forehead and his cheek as he looked up. Hiei jolted a bit, turning his head to look at her more clearly. Izzy moved a little more to his face, brushing her lips on his. 'How long was it since I had felt these...?' Hiei thought, recalling back several years to the night she had made her decision. 'Too long...' He kissed her softly, feeling her face turn hotter by the touch. Finally they both gave in, giving more than little pecks. Izzy let her tongue out to pry open his lips. He obeyed, curious of this action. The first kiss he had brought on her was of the night of the decision, so he was new to this new found spring of ecstacy. Izzy slipped her tongue in his mouth, exploring the dark cave. Finally Hiei got the hint and started to do the same, his hand moved up instintively to stroke her cheek, the other hand to her side. It was bare skin, the top risen up from her own movements before. Her stomach tightened to the touch, but did not stop him. Instead she unwrapped her arms from him, bringing them over his neck for a more passionate kisses. Hiei went with his demon instinct, as well as another instinct that was new to him. He never felt this kind of drive before, only the kind of drive that was the thrill of murder. This drive was different, telling him to be more careful with the one he was with, treating it to tenderness. He moved from his spot slowly, getting more atop her. His hand moved higher up, slipping it under her top, as the other hand held him up. Izanami jolted in surprisement but did not stop him, feeling this new touch on her skin. He moved his kisses more to her jawbone, then to her neck. She tilted her head for more access, taking deeper breathes for air. He moved from her neck to her collar bone, then to her shoulder, nipping at the strap. He finally got tired of it, stopping for a bit to take it off. Izanami obeyed, lifting up so the fire apparition could relieve her of it. Once it was off, he continued his trail of kisses. His hand rubbed the tenderness of one of her breasts, knowing that now he had easy access to it. Izzy moaned lightly, placing her hands on his shoulders. 'He is wounded, and yet he.... Why can't I say no? Am I suppose to say no...?' He moved back up to her, kissing her passionately again on her lips. Izzy's hands realizing they are able to do anything considering his were, started to move to his pants, but Hiei decided not yet. Instead he ran his hand across her stomach, and her lower stomach just above the pants. They were drawstring pants, and all that had to be done was pull the sting and they would be loose. Her stomach shuddered to tightness, then loosened, and tightened again, bringing chills down her spine, causing the fire youkai to outwardly smirk. Finally Izanami moved her hands to his pants, tugging at one of the many belts. She finally got one of them undone, moving to the next out of the three belts. Once she got to the last, and almost finished with it, Hiei pulled the string to hers. They both tugged at each others pants to go down. Izzy found that Hiei was completely nude excluding the bandages, not wear any boxers or briefs, but it was probably to be expected if he was a demon. But Hiei had a different trouble, she did wear ningen underwear, and he did not have her completely exposed like he was. 'Why do onna's wear so much coverage?' he asked himself as he pulled this last clothe off, remembering that they wear something called a bra as well. Once it was past her knees, Izzy kicked it off, and the both stared at one another. Izzy was a bright red from her first time being exposed infront of someone, while Hiei was amazed that he had gotten this far, without think of it. 'Was this the workings of the inner drive?' Hiei asked himself. '...there are things that happens to a man with a.... near death experience...? Is this it...?' Izzy asked herself as well. They were both out of breath and full of presperation, but they soon continued their progress. Both realizing they had gone too far to turn back now. To far to turn back the pedalum of time.

**End**

**Yes that is the end of that.**


	13. Complaint

Dear readers,

I have been dealing with major difficulties with my account. My review history has been saying 'currently disabled' and has been for several months now, before I posted the last chapter. I tried to contact the administrators, but their help page says that they are currently offline and has no e-mail to contact them with. I attempted to send them an e-mail from their TOS page, the page that I believe is the Terms Of Service, stating that the e-mail is not of plagerism, but of malfuntion difficulties. They had not replied back, after several weeks. So now I resort to starting a new account.

I wish not to do this to you, but I have to change and start over. Like you, I would wish to finish reading fanfictions that have updated, and enjoy this site, but they are being incooperative, and deprive me of this. Keep and eye out for a screen name by the name of lonewolfhiei, or something similar to it. There I will post the fanfictions up once again, although they may take a while considering my busy scedule. My apologies.

Thank you, and I apologize again. Although it is to blame for it.

**Hiei Lonewolf**


End file.
